Breached
by Cheshire6845
Summary: Upon their return to the DQ, an old enemy seeks revenge. Will Janeway and Torres survive?
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgements: Thank you Maja for the content beta. I take full responsibility for all bad punctuation. Thank you QS for challenging me to 'go dark' and Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all things Star Trek. Quotes used from Jeri Taylor's - Mosaic. No infringement intended.

**Warning**: This story contains violent imagery and depictions of rape. If this kind of story is not your cup of tea please stop reading now.

Breached by Cheshire

"A man shouldn't allow his enemies to outlive him." Enabran Tain

In the darkened corner of the tavern, the figure in the booth leaned forward in an attempt to better see the viewscreen that was flickering above the bar. He easily lifted the woman that was currently draped across his lap, and casually tossed her to the side. He heard her mutter some curse at him, but he hardly cared. The news feed was showing the long lost starship Voyager returning home. The ship swooped gracefully over the newly repaired bridge coming to a landing on the grounds of the Presidio.

He felt the woman's hand running up his thigh and he reached down and twisted the wrist at an odd angle pinning it to the seat without so much as a glance at her startled pain filled cry. His attention remained riveted on the images of Voyager and her crew. He couldn't help but sneer as the press agency showed images of the Maquis members of the crew. Not so long ago, those images would've had financial amounts captioned under them as rewards for bringing them in.

The newscaster ended the report with an image of the intrepid captain of Voyager. The dark man snarled and released the woman's hand barely noticing her hasty departure. He leaned forward deeply interested in the fate of this particular captain. He was just able to discern the words 'promotion' and 'admiral' floating to him through the din of the bar.

It was only because of his intense discipline and training over the years that he was able to refrain from upending his table and shattering the view screen. The image of the red haired captain had faded and the announcer had moved onto a different subject, but his thoughts were focused solely on his memory. Memories of the heroic captain as a frightened and scared ensign huddled inside a box. An ensign with spirit and fire that he'd eagerly anticipated getting to know better. He'd had plans for that one. Plans that had shattered with her escape the same way his career aspirations had shattered upon losing two highly valued prisoners at a facility under his command. He wanted to put her under his boot and shatter her. That thought warmed his blood, and he was able to sit back in the booth again. A plan already forming in his mind. A plan of revenge.

He was almost able to smile as he tasted the name on his lips. "Janeway."

* * *

B'Elanna shifted the duffel bag strap on her shoulder as she walked towards the waiting shuttle. She attracted more than a few curious looks, but she didn't care. If Starfleet was going to insist she give this lecture during her six month leave, she was going to wear whatever the hell she wanted to wear. Her older style uniform with engineering jacket was considerably more comfortable than the new grey uniforms. The only thing she wasn't sure about was how her traveling companion was going to accept her choice of attire.

As she rounded the last corner, she spotted the woman she now called friend, standing outside the shuttle reviewing a report on a PADD. Kathryn Janeway was of course decked out in perfect uniform without a single hair out of place. The grey and red uniform adorned with an admiral's rank bar made Janeway look even more formidable than usual. Just as B'Elanna began to regret her clothing decision, the Admiral glanced up and spotted her. B'Elanna wasn't entirely sure from this distance, but she could've sworn she spotted the corner of Janeway's mouth twitch upwards before she lowered her head again. "Commander Torres, I'm glad you could join us."

Despite their growing friendship since their return home, B'Elanna knew better than to be too informal with her former captain in public, but she couldn't help herself. "Admiral, I was wondering if it was you I had to thank for this delightful duty?"

Janeway looked up and again the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "Actually, you were specifically requested by the planet. It seems they have a budding engineering program and all their young people have elevated you into hero status."

"What?" B'Elanna was stunned. "Are you telling me, that we're going on a two day shuttle trip to lecture to a bunch of high school students?"

"I'm sure there will be others in the crowd as well," Janeway now smiled openly, her eyes dancing with mischief. "But on the virtual tour that you will be presenting that will only include the students."

This was turning into the trip from hell. "Admiral, please tell me you're joking."

"Would I joke about a thing like this? This presentation: Voyaging Through the Stars, is very important and we must treat it with the utmost respect it deserves."

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed. This was not the same woman she had served with for the past seven years. This woman no longer carried the burden of command on her singular shoulders. As B'Elanna had found out, the Kathryn Janeway of the Alpha Quadrant was a vivacious and lively woman that allowed herself to freely show her emotions and knew how to let her hair down. She also had a bit of a wicked streak.

"Is it really called, Voyaging through the Stars?"

"Oh yes," Janeway answered. She gestured to the nervous young ensign standing just inside the shuttle hatch. "This is Ensign Daveek, and he's going to be our pilot for this venture."

B'Elanna looked up at the ensign and wondered how much of their conversation he'd overheard. She also wondered how he'd managed to pull this job, ushering two of the Voyager 'heroes' around space. She supposed she should be nice to him. It wasn't his fault she got called in to do this. B'Elanna nodded at him, and he wiped the palms of his hands on his trousers.

"Ma'am."

B'Elanna frowned at his response and then looked to Janeway. "He must not be one of yours."

"Sadly, no. My pilot is home babysitting our little kuva'magh," Janeway said with a wink. She turned to address the nervous young man. "Ensign Daveek…"

The ensign snapped to attention and B'Elanna cringed.

"At ease, Ensign," Janeway sighed a little as the ensign barely relaxed into a parade rest stance his eyes still focused on the wall. "You're going to be stuck with us for the next two days, Ensign. There are a few things you should know, the first being that neither of us likes to be called ma'am. Lieutenant Commander Torres and I both prefer that you address us by our ranks."

"Understood, ma'am….uh…I mean, Admiral."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

They had been traveling for a day and still had a day to go. B'Elanna and Kathryn sat at the table in the small mess area of the shuttle going over their speech notes together to make sure they weren't duplicating. They each had a two hour lecture each day of the conference. B'Elanna was just happy it was only a two day conference. She was speaking about the engineering improvements they'd made or tried to make to Voyager over the years on the first day while the Admiral spoke about first contacts. On the second day, Janeway would be discussing the various space anomalies they found over the years, while B'Elanna would cover how those same anomalies affected their space travel.

Kathryn set the PADD down on the table and rubbed at her temples.

"Are you all right?" B'Elanna asked, noticing her grimace.

"Oh, I think I'm just tired," she answered, giving her a small smile.

"Well, why don't you take a break? There's nothing that you have to be doing right now." B'Elanna said, and then stifled a yawn herself.

Janeway raised an eyebrow at her. "Tired, commander?"

"I wasn't, but now I feel like I could sleep for a week." Torres said, swallowing thickly and tasting a sweet film in her mouth. "Admiral, something's…."

"Not right. I agree." Janeway finished for her. She reached for her comm. badge and missed it the first time. Hitting it squarely the second time, she tried to hail the young pilot. "Ensign Daveek."

No answer.

"Ensign Daveek this is Admiral Janeway," she paused, trying to concentrate. "Please respond."

B'Elanna frowned, either the Admiral's words were now slurred or her hearing was going funny. She swung her legs off the bench and attempted to stand so she could go and check on the young human. B'Elanna made it to her feet, but she slumped against the wall her legs feeling like jelly. She turned to help Janeway, but she was already slumped over on the table.

"Kathryn!" B'Elanna lurched back to the table and checked for a pulse. Trying to place her hand in the best position took quite an effort, but she finally found a strong pulse on the older woman's throat.

Feeling only slightly relieved, B'Elanna again turned towards the doorway leading into the control area of the shuttle. She managed two ungainly steps before cracking her shin against the bottom most step. Her vision had tunneled so much that she felt as though she were seeing through a very small pipe. She slapped at the controls for the door and nothing happened. B'Elanna sagged against the steps. She'd have to open the control panel and short circuit it or manually force the door open. But the tunnel had closed on her vision and she could see nothing. She felt her hand drop away from the rail, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Thanks to her Klingon heritage, B'Elanna rarely regained consciousness in a slow manner. As soon as she grasped the edges of consciousness her body was already moving to a fighting position. Or at least, she tried. Waking up face down, she had immediately pushed herself up cracking the back of her head against a very low ceiling. Now fully conscious, she paused to actually assess her surroundings.

B'Elanna found herself in very tight quarters with metal on all sides of her and only a small amount of light filtering in through some sort of grate a few meters away from her. The grate appeared to be the only opening to the metal box. She sniffed at the air and caught a familiar scent seconds before she heard a groan from behind her. Crouching as best she could, B'Elanna turned around in the box hitting her knees on the side as she moved. Her body blocked most of the incoming light, but she could just make out the form of Kathryn Janeway. Because of the confined space, the only part of Janeway that B'Elanna could actually reach was her feet and lower calves.

She placed a firm hand on the Admiral's leg and shook it. "Kathryn."

Janeway groaned again, but luckily she was slower in coming around then B'Elanna was. She raised her head, squinting in the dim light. "Lanna?"

"Yeah, it's me. Careful, it's a low ceiling." B'Elanna warned as Janeway started to push herself up. "Are you okay?"

Janeway slowly maneuvered herself into a slouched sitting position. She grimaced at the movement and put a hand to her head. "Are you all right, Commander?"

B'Elanna rolled her eyes at Janeway's evasiveness. Some things never changed. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"Just a headache," she answered, now eyeing their confines. "Any ideas?"

Running her hands along the walls and ceiling, "I don't know. I only woke up myself just before you. It feels smooth. No seams or overlapping."

"No signs of Daveek?" Janeway asked. B'Elanna shook her head not having even thought about the ensign yet. Janeway's hand joined B'Elanna's in the search for a weak spot. "I hate to say it, but I've been held in something similar to this before."

B'Elanna did not like the ominous way that statement sounded, but before she could ask about it the two women heard a door open and movement outside their box.

* * *

The top of the metal cage was wrenched open, momentarily blinding the two women with the amount of light it suddenly let in. Both of them squinted and whoever had opened the box stepped back out of their sight. They heard a chuckle and slowly got to their feet. They were in a very large room that would've looked at home in a warehouse. Chains hung from the ceiling, the walls looked scorched in places, and there was only one obvious exit.

B'Elanna's pulse increased as she eyed the five men standing in a semicircle in front of them. Scanning from left to right she could easily discern a Klingon, two Cardassians, a Romulan, and one human. She snarled as she recognized 'Daveek' as the only human in the group. "petaQ!"

"Commander," Janeway said the word crisply enough to gain B'Elanna's attention, and it was obvious she too had noticed the suspect ensign. "Explain yourself, Ensign."

Another low chuckle from the Cardassian in the middle cut off any explanation that may have been offered. He stepped forward into the light and B'Elanna saw Janeway's back stiffen. Not good. Her eyes flicked between the two, but she didn't recognize the Cardassian.

He was old with his hair almost completely white, but he had a very regal bearing giving B'Elanna the impression that he had definitely been a person of some importance at some point. At least in his own mind. Scanning their current surroundings and his current companions she could only guess that his public standing had gone downhill at some point.

"Kathryn. Janeway." He pronounced her name like he was tasting each syllable. He took another step forward closing the distance between himself and the Admiral.

B'Elanna took it as another bad sign when Janeway's chin jutted out, and she raised one of her eyebrows when she spoke. "Gul Camet."

The Cardassian's hand moved fast, striking Janeway across the face. B'Elanna lunged, but Janeway caught her by the arm and pulled her back to her side.

"It's simply Camet now," he sneered. "I was stripped of my title shortly after our last meeting."

Janeway ran her thumb over the corner of her mouth as Camet continued. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be a Gul in command of a prison and have not one but two prisoners escape. Two highly valued Starfleet prisoners. If you humans are as humane as you seem to think you are, it would have been better if you had simply killed me."

"What do you want, Camet?" Janeway asked. Her voice was as hard as steel when she spoke.

B'Elanna could feel the tension rising in the room as Janeway faced off with the Cardassian. More than one of the men shifted their weight uncomfortably, and B'Elanna wondered if they knew any more than she did. She got the feeling this was a one man show.

The silence was broken by another chuckle from Camet, and he gestured to the main floor where he stood. "Please, Admiral, won't you join me?"

Janeway raised her foot and gracefully stepped out of the metal box. B'Elanna moved to join her, but Daveek raised a weapon pointing it in her direction. "You stay there."

Janeway glanced at B'Elanna and just barely nodded her head indicating for her to do as they said. B'Elanna gritted her teeth and settled for glaring at Daveek. She was concentrating her thoughts so much on how much she would like to strangle him that she missed the first part of the next exchange between Janeway and Camet. Her attention was quickly brought back as she heard Janeway's crisp reply to an unknown question.

"I will not."

"Either you will remove your jacket," Camet said quietly. "Or it will be removed for you."

This time the Klingon and Daveek moved towards B'Elanna with weapons trained on her while Camet was flanked by the young Cardassian and Romulan. Janeway's eyes never left Camet's, but she held up her hand in B'Elanna's direction effectively stopping any action B'Elanna had considered taking. B'Elanna was breathing hard, repressing her instincts to defend Janeway, but she understood this was the Admiral's play not hers.

Camet made a tsk-ing noise at Janeway's lack of cooperation. He motioned to the young Cardassian, but then a brief smile crossed his face when Janeway finally reached up and began to unfasten her uniform jacket. He glanced at B'Elanna when a growl escaped her. "Gentlemen, please put the mongrel back in the box. She's becoming distracting."

Mongrel.

B'Elanna couldn't help it. That single word had her seeing red, and she made a lunge for Camet. She was knocked to the floor almost immediately. She fought back knowing it was the young Klingon that had tackled her, but before she could inflict much damage pain exploded behind her eyes as something slammed solidly into the side of her head. Momentarily stunned, her muscles relaxed and the young Klingon quickly took advantage and flipped her onto her stomach. As her senses returned, she realized it was Daveek's boot that had connected with the side of her head. She shook it off, but it was too late as she felt her arms being painfully pinned behind her.

The Klingon hauled her to her feet almost wrenching her arms out of their sockets. She managed to catch a glimpse of Janeway being restrained in the same manner by the Romulan. The Admiral had blood running down her chin, and Camet was picking himself up off the ground while the young Cardassian trained a weapon on the Admiral. Apparently Janeway had taken advantage of the momentary distraction and done a little fighting of her own. Unfortunately, neither of their gambits had paid off.

Daveek shoved B'Elanna down barely giving her time to duck before the lid of the box came crashing down. Now all she could do was listen as events unfolded.

She tried to get in a somewhat seated position so she could hear better, but in her movements she missed something because the first thing she heard was some sort of scuffle and then Camet's voice.

"I will only say this one more time," he said. "Get. On. Your. Knees. Admiral."

B'Elanna sucked in her breath and strained to listen. No wonder she'd heard a scuffle if that's what he'd told Kathryn to do the first time. It was quiet for a minute, and B'Elanna could only imagine what was going on.

"Good. Now cross your feet at the ankle and lace your hands together on top of your head."

B'Elanna squeezed her eyes shut and dug her fingernails into her palm. The idea of Kathryn being forced to kneel made her blood boil. Then she heard a metal clanking sound like a chain being run over a spool. She strained to hear more and to be able to discern what was going on, but no one was saying anything.

The clanking noise stopped followed by a few sounds of metal hitting against metal. It was hard to concentrate over her own throbbing pulse. The clanking noise started again causing B'Elanna to jump slightly. She thought she heard Kathryn grunt, but she couldn't be sure. She heard the door open and a lot of footsteps moving around. She couldn't tell if more people were coming in or if some of them were leaving. Then Camet was speaking again.

"At first, I thought you should have one lash for every year I've been in exile."

B'Elanna's breathing quickened at the word 'lash'. Surely, he didn't mean…

"But I do believe that would kill you," Camet chuckled again. "So instead, I think you'll receive exactly what I did that first day after your escape."

B'Elanna held her breath. Camet's voice sounded as though he was across the room, but nearer to the box she could hear the first ominous sound of a whip being unfurled. This could not be happening. Not after everything they'd been through. To come all the way home and to have this happen now was unreal. She was going through so much mental denial that she almost missed Camet's next words.

"Twelve lashes for the Admiral."

The crack of the whip cut through the air like a bullet. B'Elanna bit down on her fist as she heard Kathryn grunt as the whip lashed into its intended target. The sound of the leather once more unfurling in the air before it lashed again caused B'Elanna to draw blood as she heard a whimper escape from her former captain. The slap of the whip a third time followed by a short yelp of pain was B'Elanna's undoing.

She lay down on her back and used her feet to push against the ceiling of the box. The metal made a crunching noise as though it were denting, but it didn't budge from its position. Another stifled cry of pain made her give up all attempts at subtlety. B'Elanna began kicking at the roof of the cage causing an incredible din of thunder within the box that almost drowned out a shouted curse in what B'Elanna would've sworn was Chakotay's native language.

"Would someone please tend to the mongrel?" Camet's bored voice could be heard above the pounding. B'Elanna smiled a feral grin at the idea of someone opening the box. But that's not what happened. She wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but being an engineer she'd absorbed enough energy shocks throughout her career that she knew what a small shock felt like. And that was not what she felt now.

Blue white energy arced through her cage setting all of her muscles and synapses on fire at once. Each of the walls hummed with energy, leaving B'Elanna no where to escape the current. The jolt knocked all the breath from her body, and her lungs felt like they were contracting in on themselves as she was completely unable to draw air into them.

Then the buzzing stopped and the walls of her world stopped glowing. Her muscles were still contracting sharply, but she was finally able to take a small breath. Over her racing heart and labored breathing, B'Elanna heard the crack of the whip again. As darkness closed around her, she heard a sob. She just wasn't sure if it came from her or from the woman outside of the box.

* * *

B'Elanna's eyes snapped open, and she groaned. Her body's reflex to jump up did not work this time. She felt like she'd been hit by a shuttle. She managed to lift her head enough to discover she was still in the box, and her eyes slowly focused on the end of the cage where the gate allowed light to filter in. The gate was open. B'Elanna swallowed thickly and stretched out a shaky arm slowly pulling herself towards the opening. She got to the end and took a deep breath expecting something to happen when she got out of the box. She crouched as best she could, her legs still trembling slightly and then launched herself through the gate.

Nothing happened. B'Elanna leaned against the wall breathing heavily. And then she saw a sight that turned her blood to ice.

In the middle of the room a figure hung suspended from the ceiling. An involuntary cry escaped B'Elanna's throat, and she stumbled forward sinking to her knees.

Kathryn Janeway's wrists were shackled together and her arms were stretched out above her head. A chain ran between her two hands and was looped over a hook descending from the ceiling. Her knees were bent causing the tops of her feet to drag on the floor. Her limp body hung with all of her weight being held up only by the cuffs around her wrists. Her head was down showing no signs of life or consciousness.

B'Elanna reached her side swallowing back bile at the bloody tattered remains of Kathryn's back. She hesitated for a moment scared that her captain hadn't survived the beating after all. She knelt down in front of her and lifted her head feeling for a pulse. Kathryn groaned at the movement and B'Elanna exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Come on, Captain. Wake up." B'Elanna lightly patted the older woman's face. She was rewarded with seeing hazy, pain filled blue eyes slowly focus on her.

Kathryn sucked in a shaky breath and her whole body trembled. B'Elanna glanced upwards, examining the hook her friend was suspended from. It had a latch on it that would have to be pushed back before she could lift the chain that ran between Janeway's wrists off of it. She was going to have to have Kathryn's help to manage this.

"Kathryn, I'm going to get you free, but you're going to have to help me. Do you understand?" She lightly rapped Kathryn's face again. "Hey, Captain, come on."

B'Elanna needed to get Janeway on her feet for at least long enough to lift her hands free of the hook, but she couldn't put her hands anywhere near the Admiral's back without causing further pain. She settled for placing her hands on Janeway's hips and slowly rose to a standing position. Kathryn slumped forward against her unable to stand on her own.

"A little help here," B'Elanna mumbled, her face pressed into Janeway's shoulder. She shifted Janeway's weight so that her face was free. "Admiral, I can support you and pull the latch on the hook back, but you are going to have to lift your arms free yourself. Do you understand?"

When she received no response, B'Elanna craned her head back so she could see Janeway's face. Her eyes were closed again and B'Elanna could think of only one way to get her attention. She put as much authority in her voice as she could muster. "Janeway! I'm giving you an order."

At the insistent command voice, Janeway's eyes opened again. B'Elanna wrapped one arm around her friend's waist trying to ignore the hiss of pain that escaped the woman's lips. "When I say 'go', lift your arms. Do you understand me?"

Janeway nodded. B'Elanna reached up with her free arm and pulled back on the hook's latch. "Now! Lift up."

Kathryn was able to slip her hands upwards just enough to get the chain over the end of the hook. Her arms were numb dead weight that without the support of the hook came crashing down on B'Elanna's shoulders. Both women toppled to the floor with B'Elanna's backside hitting the deck first. She felt Kathryn begin to slide off of her, but she maintained her grip around the woman's waist. The last thing B'Elanna needed was for Janeway to roll over onto her back.

B'Elanna managed to slip out from beneath Kathryn and help her former commanding officer to lie face down on the cool surface of the floor. Taking off her engineer's jacket, she folded it and put it under Janeway's head. Then kneeling beside her, B'Elanna swore as she examined her injuries. Janeway's back was a bloody mess with only a few thin pieces of her red undershirt remaining intact.

"Sorry." A mumbled reply came from the woman lying face down.

"Kathryn?! You're awake?"

"Hurts…too much."

"Captain, I don't even know where to begin," B'Elanna said, her hands hovering over the exposed flesh. "This looks way worse than simple whip marks."

"Not…surprised. The end was….frayed and barbed." Janeway managed to force the words out.

B'Elanna was glad Kathryn couldn't see her face because she was sure her outrage and disgust were plain to see. Coming to a decision, she reached out and carefully tore the remaining pieces of fabric away from the open wounds. Janeway hissed with pain when B'Elanna unstuck a few of the pieces of cloth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Janeway breathed. "I'm sorry….you had….to hear me."

"Captain! Don't. You have nothing to apologize for. I just wish…" B'Elanna trailed off. They both knew wishing this situation hadn't happened wouldn't help anything.

"Why….do you keep….demoting me, Torres?" Janeway asked. Her voice sounding rougher than usual.

"What?" B'Elanna asked, concentrating on one last piece of shirt that was stuck to Janeway's skin.

"You keep…" Janeway hissed again as B'Elanna pulled the fragment away from her skin. "Calling me….Captain."

"Sorry," B'Elanna gave a small chuckle when she realized her former captain was right. "Old habits die hard."

There was a large clicking sound just outside the door. B'Elanna whirled around placing herself between Janeway and the opening door. She got into a fighting crouch and growled as the door slid open to reveal Daveek.

He aimed a weapon at B'Elanna. "Move to the corner."

"No way in hell."

"Commander." Janeway's voice held a warning.

Daveek reached into his pocket and withdrew a small dermal regenerator. "If you want me to leave this so you can help her, you'll move over to that corner."

B'Elanna glanced to the corner and then down noticing for the first time that Janeway had raised herself up to her side. Slowly she straightened and dropped her hands to her sides. "If you try and hurt her again, my being in that corner will not save you."

Daveek scoffed and watched as B'Elanna slowly backed to the corner never taking their eyes off of each other. He knelt down placing the regenerator on the floor. He pulled out a bottle of water, a few rags, and a key from his pockets. "I suggest you make good use of this stuff."

"What happened to Ensign Daveek?" Janeway asked, halting his departure.

He turned back to the woman on the floor. She was raised up on one elbow with her other arm surreptitiously holding the remains of her shirt in place across her chest. The chain still ran between her wrists. Her breathing was labored but she was putting on a good show of indifference. Daveek raised an eyebrow at her question. "How do you know I'm not him?"

"I didn't." She was careful not to shrug.

He glanced at B'Elanna pacing near the corner. "What do you care? It's not like you knew him."

The casual curiosity was gone from Janeway's voice and the inflection of steel returned. "Did you kill him?"

He debated lying to her, but he found no harm in telling her the truth. "No. it wasn't his fault he got stuck with the duty of ferrying you around."

Janeway gave him a small nod. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes at her concern and left the room.

The door hadn't finished closing and B'Elanna was at her side again. "Lay down. You're dripping all over the floor."

With B'Elanna's help Janeway managed to get back to a prone position. Biting down on her molars, she managed to not let any more noises of pain escape. She watched as B'Elanna quickly collected the meager supplies. She savored the small sip of water her engineer administered and was more than eager to have the cuffs removed from her chafed wrists. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped as B'Elanna began to dab at the wounds on her back.

"B'Elanna, that dermal regenerator…"

"It's small, but I should be able to use it to at least close all these wounds," B'Elanna said, cutting her off. "I don't think it'll be powerful enough to actually heal them completely."

"Can you convert it to a weapon?" Janeway asked, and B'Elanna's hands immediately stilled in their ministrations.

"I'll only use that regenerator to heal these wounds." B'Elanna's voice was tight.

"Torres, if that can be used as a weapon it may be our only chance."

"Admiral, this regenerator _is_ your only chance. There must have been something on the barbs of that whip because your blood isn't clotting. If I don't use it to close these, you're going to bleed out."

No wonder she was feeling so light headed, but she pressed on. "Commander, if you can make it into a weapon, I order you to do so."

"Sorry Captain," B'Elanna said, reaching for the tool. "You can court martial me when we get back."

Janeway heard the small hum and felt the skin on her shoulder tightening as B'Elanna ran the instrument over her flayed skin. She tried to push herself up, but B'Elanna gently held her down. "Torres, remove your hand."

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd hold still," B'Elanna complained, moving the instrument further down her back. "Relax Kathryn, please. The best this regenerator could ever be used for is to have something to throw at them."

"You weren't always this insolent," Janeway grumbled, settling back down.

"Ha. You should've seen me after you blew up the array," B'Elanna said, moving the regenerator along Kathryn's left shoulder. "Without Ayala holding me back, I would've torn apart the entire transporter room."

Janeway smiled slightly. She had a very vague recollection of seeing the scene that B'Elanna described, but that memory had always seemed like a dream that she couldn't remember. Her smile turned into a grimace as B'Elanna ran the medical instrument near the front of her ribs. She hadn't even noticed how far around her body the whip had reached. The buzz of the regenerator faltered and then stopped altogether.

"Well, that's that," B'Elanna said, confirming that the energy of the regenerator had been depleted.

The skin on Janeway's back felt taut and brittle with the underlying muscles still incredibly sore, but at least she was no longer bleeding. And she could move without feeling like she had acid pouring over her skin. Once she was sitting upright, B'Elanna retrieved the grey and black uniform jacket and handed it to her.

"I was able to close all of the open cuts except for a few on your upper arms," B'Elanna explained, helping her get the jacket pulled on over her aching muscles. It looked strange without the red turtleneck and rank insignia underneath it, but it was more clothing than they could've hoped for.

Once she had her jacket fastened again, Janeway accepted the proffered bottle of water. She sipped the water enjoying the cool feel of it on her throat. "Thank you, B'Elanna. At least now, I can face what comes next."

"What do you mean 'what comes next'?" B'Elanna asked, sitting down beside her.

"I cannot possibly believe even for a second that this is over. He's waited too long for this."

"Admiral, who is this guy?" B'Elanna ventured. "I mean, when the two of you spoke….it seemed rather personal."

Janeway stiffened. "I always knew it was personal for me. I guess I was naive to think there wasn't a personal stake involved for him as well."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Acknowledgements, Disclaimers, and **Warnings** please see chapter 1._

_

* * *

_

"My name is Kathryn Janeway. I'm a Starfleet ensign and a member of the United Federation of Planets."

Camet leaned back in his chair enjoying the memory of the young frightened girl that had tried to posture with him. She'd still had dried blood all down the side of her face as well as in her hair from the head injury she'd received during the seizure of her vessel. The old admiral had tried to escape, but it had been in vain. Camet had monitored her removal from the shuttle. They'd assessed that the head injury wouldn't kill her, and he'd directed she be placed in the box until she regained consciousness. He'd only seen a few humans come through his facility with most of those being male, but this female intrigued him. It took her only a few moments to realize he wasn't as kind as he seemed, and she began spouting the same party line that he would expect from any military trainee. But there was something in her eyes. He'd truly enjoyed the blue color of them. He mused that when the time came he'd keep one of them.

But that time hadn't come. His lip curled in disgust. She'd escaped. Camet turned his thoughts away from that unpleasant memory and instead focused on the more recent memory of the lashing he'd just watched her endure. It had warmed his heart when she'd cried out. He hadn't felt true joy in such a long time that he almost hadn't recognized the sensation. Her face twisted in agony. The sound of the whip as it cut into her skin. And that heavenly aroma of her blood tainting the air around them. He smiled again.

The majority of his planning prior to this point had concerned how he was going to apprehend her, and his fantasies had revolved around what he would do to her once she was within his grasp. Now he realized he would have to curtail most of his fantasies. He doubted she'd survive a single hour if he didn't reign himself in at least slightly.

Camet regretted not having any of the devices with which he could implant her and cause excruciating pain at the touch of a button, but when he had been forced into exile the government had not seen fit that he take any of his belongings with him. Oh how he would have enjoyed inflicting that level of suffering on her now. There were other methods of course, but that really had been the cleanest and most direct tool in his arsenal. He would have enjoyed reducing the smug admiral she had become into a writhing mass of pain lying at his feet with just the flick of a button.

"_You will tell me anything I ask, you will betray your mother, your father, your friends, and beg to betray others if I will just stop hurting you."_

She had blanched at that. Camet smiled to himself thinking of how she'd desperately tried to hide her reactions, but he'd seen it of course. The slight discoloration of her skin as she no doubt tried to imagine the true horrors of torture and whether or not she could endure them. The quick intake of her breath. The tightening of her facial muscles. Oh yes, Camet had been able to read her quite easily. But over the years she had become much better at controlling her emotions. She hadn't even flinched when Turk had unfurled the whip in front of her. She'd betrayed nothing, at least not until the whip bit into her skin. The blue eyes he'd so easily recalled were now icy and almost grey when they stared into his. He'd been impressed with how long she'd managed to hold his gaze. Despite her physical pain and the eventual screams he'd enjoyed, he knew she had not given up.

_"Power. Control. The satisfaction of completely breaking the will of another being."_

Easily remembering the explanation he had given her all those years ago for torturing someone, he realized it still rang true for him today. He wanted to break her. And he knew he could. He would take a little bit at a time, but eventually she would fall.

* * *

The door to the cell clanked open and Camet strode in to see the two women getting to their feet to face him. He smiled genially at them. The young Klingon that simply called himself Turk entered, followed closely by the Romulan. Despite not really wanting to work with a Romulan, Toreth had been instrumental in the capture of Janeway. He was the reason they'd known which shuttle would be ferrying the Admiral. Camet didn't know or care really how he had come by the information, he was just satisfied it had been accurate. Toreth had a dark nature that Camet admired in one so young and he had plans to encourage Toreth's ruthlessness.

Camet casually stepped forward placing himself nearer B'Elanna. "I apologize child, it has come to my attention that I have been ignoring you and that is quite possibly the rudest behavior I could exhibit."

B'Elanna regarded him warily having just heard from Janeway the history that had passed between her and Camet. They'd mutually agreed that if Camet didn't know about B'Elanna's relation to Owen Paris, it was for the best.

"Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres. Former Chief Engineer of the starship Voyager. Former Maquis. Your human father was in Starfleet and your mother was Klingon." Camet continued to circle her as he spouted off her details. "And as impressive as that resume sounds, that's not what I found to be most interesting about you. Can you guess what particular aspect about you intrigued me the most?"

B'Elanna ran her tongue along the back of her teeth. She assumed this meant he had already found out about Tom, but she wasn't about to give him anything. Feigning ignorance and a confidence she didn't really feel, B'Elanna shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Well, I imagine that for brevity's sake, most people simply address you as Commander Torres, but I do prefer to be as accurate as possible. Your full name is B'Elanna Torres-Paris. Or should I say your _married_ name." He smiled, coming to a stop in front of her. "You are married to Thomas Eugene Paris. Son of Admiral Owen Paris. The other human I have unfinished business with. Remarkable really that after all this time I could be so fortunate as to catch _you_ in the same net as Janeway."

B'Elanna remained quiet against this statement causing Camet to raise an eyebrow in her direction. "What? No witty quip? No insult against my lineage? No threats to commit some harm to my body that only a Klingon could inflict?"

"What do you want me to say? You're obviously well informed. Should I try to deny what you've said?"

Janeway bit her lip, inwardly thanking the heavens for B'Elanna's hard won self restraint.

"You are a fiery one aren't you?" Camet commented. "I can see why Owen likes you. It will be heartwarming to deprive him of you."

B'Elanna gave a short laugh. "You just made your first mistake. Well, actually your second. Your first mistake was kidnapping Admiral Janeway."

Camet almost looked amused while the younger Cardassian appeared worried. "I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten me?"

"You're an idiot if you think you'll be upsetting Owen Paris by getting rid of me. I dare say you'd be doing him a favor. I'm a former Maquis that shacked up with his convict son," B'Elanna scoffed. "I am hardly the kind of relative that Owen Paris wants tarnishing his illustrious career."

Janeway frowned. She knew B'Elanna was just making it all up, but she still cringed to think there was even a trace of belief in what she said. How many times had Janeway heard Owen during the debriefings declare that he could care less about his career so long as every single crew member of Voyager got the recognition they deserved. He'd even fought hard for the Equinox Five. Not to mention the immediate love he'd shown for baby Miral.

"Partek, the PADD." Camet smiled and snapped his fingers at his protégé. The young Cardassian immediately gave him a PADD with an image on it. Camet turned it around so B'Elanna could see the image that had been taken at the homecoming celebration. She inwardly sighed as she looked at the picture of Owen cradling Miral in one arm with his other arm thrown around B'Elanna's shoulders. He was beaming proudly and showing off baby Miral.

"Owen Paris shows off the two newest additions to his family. He was heard to say that the new mother and granddaughter had just been added to his list of most important women in his life." Camet read the caption under the image. He sneered at B'Elanna knowingly. "It seems to me as though he might care for you just a little."

Camet handed the PADD back to Partek. The young Cardassian hurried outside the door returning quickly with two metal chairs. Camet indicated one and gestured to Janeway. "Admiral, if you would take a seat please. It's time you and I had a long overdue conversation. Turk, see to the half breed."

Janeway tensed. She'd been expecting this. The last time she'd had a conversation with Camet he'd questioned her about the Federation's interests, but she'd known little outside of their current mission. Despite her years in the Delta Quadrant, she was an admiral now, and she'd ensured she was up to speed on current affairs and operations. She had a lot more information today that needed protecting than she did all those years ago when she'd wished she didn't know about the intelligence gathering operation.

She sat in the chair indicated and was not surprised to see the Romulan approach her with cuffs. In a few quick moves, she was restrained to the chair with her hands behind her and her legs trapped against the legs of the chair. Toreth's hands had lingered on her shoulders before pulling her roughly against the back of the chair. The still tender flesh of her back throbbed at the contact, and she knew he'd done it on purpose. She heard B'Elanna grunt once from somewhere behind her and was dismayed but not surprised that Camet had arranged it so she couldn't actually see her officer.

The heavy booted footsteps of the Klingon sounded behind her, and she could hear a humming noise. Camet sat down across from her in the other chair. "Do you know what that sound is, Admiral?"

"No. Should I?"

"Well, you may not know it now but I'm sure over the next few hours you will come to recognize it quite well." He gestured and Turk walked into her line of vision. He was holding a Klingon painstik. The humming sound was coming from it, and Janeway had the distinct impression this was not your average painstik.

She glanced up at the Klingon and raised an eyebrow. "Only one?"

Turk's lip curled up in a sneer, but Camet laughed. "Yes, Admiral we only need one. You see we've modified it to fit our needs. Turk, show her the lowest level."

Janeway heard a low growl from the Klingon as the humming noise decreased when he twisted the handle. His eyes flashed dangerously just before he jabbed the painstik into her side. The intense energy shock made Janeway's teeth click together, and her body jolted against the restraints holding her to the chair. Turk removed the stik and Janeway breathed harshly as a burning sensation spread out across her rib cage. Clenching her fists against the pain, she heard the humming increase and felt the energy vibrations hovering near her ear.

Camet spoke quietly, "Listen carefully, Admiral. I'm going to ask you questions. You're going to answer them. If you so much as hesitate, Turk is going to make very good use of that painstik. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Camet sat back in his chair and waved Turk off. He watched as Janeway centered herself and then met his gaze. She had no way of knowing the eyes she focused on him now were not the color of the sky, but the grey of the ocean. He speculated that this must be the color she reserved for her enemies. Camet smiled wondering what color her eyes became in the throes of passion. He contented himself knowing he'd find out eventually, for now though there were other things he wanted to know.

He would've liked for the questioning to start out in a more relaxed setting, but Janeway was far too dangerous to allow his guard down for even a moment. He reasoned she knew enough about interrogations to see through that ploy anyway. Even as an ensign she'd inherently sensed his motives were darker than what he claimed. But still, there was a tried and true method for interrogating and he would follow it. Even the most recalcitrant suspect eventually slipped.

Janeway already knew from their first meeting that Camet was skilled in interrogations. He was conversational and disarming. Utterly reasonable sounding. But she was still doing all the answering and him the questioning. After an hour they had covered nothing that could not be found in her service record. Date of birth. Place of birth. Familial connections. Ranks held. Ships she had served on.

During the second hour, Camet questioned her about her officers and her crew. He systematically moved through each of her senior officers asking nothing that hadn't already been made front page news for months on end. Which Maquis ship did Chakotay captain? What position did Tuvok hold on Voyager? What was his date of birth? How many medical procedures was the EMH programmed with? What was the top warp speed of Voyager? What was her crew complement? Did Lieutenant Paris actually build the Delta Flyer? What was Seven of Nine's job while in the Collective? Why did she choose Ensign Kim? What was B'Elanna's job while in the Maquis?

Janeway's mind was going as numb as her arms. She knew that was the point, but by the third hour her earlier loss of blood was really beginning to affect her stamina. She almost missed the question she'd been waiting for. A question that Camet actually wanted to know the answer to.

"What is your current assignment, Admiral?"

"To attend a conference and give two lectures on Voyager's travels through the Delta Quadrant."

"What is your current _ongoing_ assignment, Admiral?"

"Teaching at Starfleet academy."

"What subjects will you be teaching?"

"How to conduct first contacts and improvisational tactics."

"What is your current mission outside of the academy?"

An internal warning bell went off and Janeway knew they were finally getting to the meat. The interrogation, which up until this point had been more like a grueling interview, was about to become a lot more intense. Even with the hairs rising on the back of her neck, Janeway didn't hesitate in her answer.

"I don't have a current mission. I'm on extended leave."

Camet's questioning paused for the first time, and he looked up at her. She knew for a fact that he'd been closely watching every move she made while appearing as bored with the questioning as she'd been. But now he openly studied her. "I don't believe you."

Janeway tensed hearing the thrum of the painstik increase, and seeing Camet give a small nod to Turk she braced herself. There was a sizzling sound and B'Elanna grunted in pain. It took Janeway a moment to realize what had just happened.

B'Elanna, somewhere behind her, had just been hit with the painstik. Janeway cursed in realization and glared at Camet who smiled at her comprehension

"Now you understand, Admiral. Anytime you hesitate to answer your _friend,_" he sneered the word. "will suffer for your refusal."

"This is between you and me, Camet. Leave her out of it."

At her words there was the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh behind her and another grunt from B'Elanna.

"She is kin to Paris," Camet explained. "If her blood runs, so be it."

"She means nothing to Owen."

Another smack followed Janeway's words and the sounds of chains clinking.

"By all means, keep talking Admiral. Every protest you make..." he trailed off as the thrum of the painstik could be heard powering up.

Janeway clenched her teeth but said nothing earning another grin from Camet.

"Now that you know the consequences of your actions, perhaps it would be best for you to witness your handiwork." Camet commented, standing from his chair. He motioned with his hand and Partek moved forward turning Janeway's chair around so that she was now facing Turk and B'Elanna.

B'Elanna had taken Janeway's place on the hook. Her jacket had been discarded and her arms were chained together and raised above her head. The engineer was breathing hard, but she was still on her feet. Her lip was split and there was a small brown circle visible on her gray turtleneck near her ribcage. Janeway assumed that it was a result of the painstik. B'Elanna gave her a small, quick nod and Janeway could easily see the defiance alive and well in her eyes. She silently worried how long that fire would continue to burn.

Camet circled them both walking at a relaxed pace. "Admiral, what was Voyager's true mission all those years ago?"

"We were sent to the badlands to apprehend the Maquis and recover a Starfleet officer."

Turk struck with the painstik causing B'Elanna and Janeway both to jump in reaction. Camet spoke before Janeway could voice her outrage. "Do not lie to me, Admiral. It may not be common knowledge, but I am aware that the Federation and Maquis were in fact working together."

He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders leaning his face close in to hers, "Please, my dear, don't posture with me."

Janeway's blood ran cold at the phrase that had terrified her so many years ago. Cardassians had photographic memories, and she knew Camet was choosing his words specifically. But she was no longer the young inexperienced ensign that had sat across from him and she chose her words just as carefully. "Forgive me Camet, but your assertion that the Federation was working with the Maquis has a touch of paranoia to it."

His smile faltered, and he leaned back from her. "Do you remember what else we spoke about that day?"

Janeway easily recalled his comments on the use of torture as an ineffective way to get information, but more of just a way to break someone. She steeled herself for the pain B'Elanna was going to be put through because she knew that no answer she gave would be good enough.

"I remember Camet. I also remember our last meeting not working out in your favor." She caught a small grin from B'Elanna and knew that she understood. "I can assure you, this time around you will fare no better."

The painstik made contact with B'Elanna's midriff sending her to one knee the chains on her wrists reaching their full length. Janeway forced herself not to flinch.

"That may be so," Camet spoke and settled himself back in his chair. "But why don't we let fate run its course and see who comes out the victor this time. Shall we begin again?"

* * *

Janeway could feel blood from her wrists trickling down into her palms. The questioning had gone on and on. No answer she gave was good enough, and B'Elanna was no longer on her feet. She hung limply from the chains only semi-conscious, but this had not stopped her continued mistreatment. Despite her best intentions, Janeway had begun pulling at her restraints, and the metal had finally cut into her skin.

"How long was the Federation aware of the presence of an Obsidian Order member within their ranks?" Camet asked tirelessly.

"I've already told you, we had no prior intelligence on the Cardassian we knew as Seska."

Another strike hit B'Elanna. Consciously Janeway knew that it was playing into Camet's hand to show any concern, but she couldn't help herself. She exploded. "What the hell do you want, Camet? The Obsidian Order doesn't even exist anymore. There's hardly a pebble left of Cardassia Prime. Do you really think that even if I had this information, it would somehow gain back your notoriety?"

Camet's response was cut off by a litany of Klingon. Camet turned to look at Turk, but Turk was staring at B'Elanna. Janeway was shocked to see B'Elanna reach up and grab the chains attached to her wrists and slowly pull herself back to standing. She looked up through a curtain of hair wet with sweat, and Janeway was astounded she was even conscious much less talking.

B'Elanna's nose was clearly broken with blood covering the entire lower portion of her face. Her right eye was completely swollen shut with bruising starting at her forehead and reaching her chin. But this was not the angry uncontrolled young woman Janeway had met all those years ago, nor was it the mother of a child so recently born. This was a Klingon warrior in full on battle mode.

B'Elanna sneered in Turk's direction showing blood stained teeth, "Say nothing, Captain. This _bIHnuch_hits like a child!"

Turk growled, pulling a daqtagh out of its sheath and brandishing it towards B'Elanna. "What did you call me half-breed?"

Janeway dared a glance at Camet and saw that he was just as alarmed as she was. B'Elanna had obviously just insulted Turk, but she had no idea what had been said.

B'Elanna spit blood towards Turk's boots and laughed. "I called you a coward, you pathetic peta'Q."

Turk roared, raising the Klingon dagger high above his head to deliver a fatal strike to B'Elanna. B'Elanna growled back holding onto the chains that bound her and delivering a double kick to Turk's sternum. The Klingon stumbled backwards before resuming his lunge. Camet had regained his senses and stepped between the two forcing Turk's arm upward. Toreth and Partek joined the fray struggling with Turk from behind. The last thing Janeway saw before the chair she was strapped to toppled over in the melee was Turk still striding forward.

Janeway hit the floor hard and felt her wrist snap as it struck the floor at an awkward angle trapped by the chair. She heard the door open and more booted feet joined the fray. Toreth grunted as he fell over Janeway's fallen chair. The hatred she saw in his eyes as he hit the floor next to her chilled her to the bone, but she felt like laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Her mirth was quickly forgotten as she heard B'Elanna cry out.

B'Elanna's cry of pain was followed by a slashing noise and the sound of a body hitting the floor. All Janeway could hear for moments after that was the sound of heavy breathing from several people. She closed her eyes knowing the fight was over but unsure who survived.

She felt a lurching sensation as Daveek righted her, setting the legs of the chair on the floor. B'Elanna was hanging from the chains, and there was blood dripping onto the floor. Janeway's heart clenched tight in her chest. Turk lay on the floor with unseeing eyes staring up at the ceiling. The daqtagh was embedded in his chest all the way to the hilt.

"Get him out of here!" Camet snarled, wiping blood away from his mouth. It was unclear to Janeway whose blood it was, but when he turned to look at her she felt sure it was not his. His black eyes met hers, and she knew he was infuriated with what just happened. Realizing the emotion he was betraying, she watched as he pulled himself together and ran a hand through his white hair. He glanced at Daveek. "See to them."

Daveek nodded and Camet swept out of the room. Toreth and Partek began dragging Turk's body towards the door. B'Elanna had still not moved, but the small pool of blood at her feet was growing larger. Daveek chuckled and crossed to the metal box where they'd originally woken. "You know I never did like that Klingon."

Janeway craned her head around to watch him place several things on the top of the box and then he turned and walked back towards her. She turned back to B'Elanna but felt him standing behind her. He hovered for a minute before she felt his hands on her arms. She stiffened at his touch and he laughed again.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about, Admiral. You aren't my type." He grasped her swollen wrist eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from her. Placing a key between her fingers, he twisted her wrist until the key was inside the lock on the manacle holding her to the chair. He kept her wrist pinned, causing her to grind her teeth at the pain washing over her. "Listen closely, Admiral. You can free yourself from this chair with this key, but if you move a single muscle before that door closes with me on the other side of it, I'll know. And then I'll come back in here and throw you in that box. You'll be able to listen as your friend slowly bleeds to death. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she grit out.

"Good." He released her wrist and stood up, circling in front of her. "There's a couple of small regenerators over there. They probably have enough power to save her life."

Sweat had broken out on Janeway's forehead as she struggled to keep the key placed in the lock. Daveek stood in front of her for another moment enjoying her obvious discomfort before finally giving her a small nod and walking towards the door. As it closed behind him, Janeway let out a small whimper as she was finally able to turn the key and release her wrist from the painful position.

"B'Elanna!" She cried out as she finally managed to get her hand free. She began working on the other one feeling for the lock with numb fingers. "Torres? Can you hear me?"

She heard a slight groan. "Is he…gone?"

The relief that washed over Janeway in that moment was guarded at best, but the response was more than she could've hoped for. "Are you all right?"

She felt it was a dumb question, but it had come out of her mouth before she was able to articulate anything else. Her other hand was loose now and she winced at the pain knifing through her back and shoulders as she leaned down over her knees. She glanced up when B'Elanna didn't respond. The engineer's head was hanging down with no sign of movement.

Cradling her injured wrist to her chest, Janeway worked at the locks on her ankles. Anger and confrontation usually worked best on B'Elanna. "Damn it, Torres! What the hell were you thinking?"

Janeway heard a slight growl and couldn't help but grin as she worked her feet free. "You were completely out of line, Commander. You could've gotten us both killed!"

At the same time Janeway was finally able to stand away from the chair, B'Elanna managed to raise her head. She glared with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. "He's dead….isn't he?"

"Was that your plan all along then?" Janeway asked, covering her astonishment that B'Elanna was still alive much less conscious. She was losing blood from a gash that started at her shoulder and ran down the length of her back all the way to her waist. The daqtagh didn't completely miss its mark when Turk had lunged. B'Elanna was damn lucky Camet had intervened, and at that sentiment Janeway had to shake her head.

"Sorry…Admiral." B'Elanna managed to rasp out not sounding the least bit sorry. "I just….couldn't take him…asking a single….more question."

Kathryn grasped B'Elanna's face between her hands. "I couldn't agree with you more, but for right now let's get you down from there."

Confusion clouded B'Elanna's features, "But…you said."

"Later, Commander," Janeway said, and braced B'Elanna's body against hers as she reached up with the key to the manacles on her wrists. She undid one lock and felt both arms come down with one trailing the manacle set. She stumbled with B'Elanna's weight settling against her, but she managed to gently lower her friend to the floor.

B'Elanna's grey turtleneck was essentially in one piece, but it was blackened in multiple spots from the painstik as well as the bloodied tear along her back. Janeway could only imagine what injuries the cloth hid from view. She retrieved the two regenerators and began working to stop B'Elanna's bleeding. The osteoregenerator was small, but she hoped it would at least heal one or two bones.

"Just hold on, B'Elanna." She tore the engineer's shirt open further on her back and began using the dermal regenerator on the long gash. "Are you still with me?"

B'Elanna's breathing was labored and Janeway could tell she had broken ribs among her countless other injuries. B'Elanna spoke into the floor when she finally answered, "That…depends."

"Depends on what?" Janeway asked her attention focused on the slowly healing injury.

"Next time….you want to….lecture…you take Tuvok."

* * *

Camet paced his quarters. He was furious at what that mangy Klingon had almost managed to do. If he hadn't been killed, Camet would've had him begging for death by now for his idiocy. Klingons and their ridiculous honor seemed to be the one constant in the universe. If Turk had killed the Paris woman, it would have ruined Camet's entire endgame. He was thankful the young Klingon hadn't been raised properly on Qo'noS or Camet doubted he would've been able to stop him. It was a shame to lose hired muscle like that, but considering the alternative he could not lament the loss.

He sat down at his desk and read the report his protégé had handed him moments earlier. The Federation had begun a search for its missing officers. They had only another day at best before they would have to leave. He wished he could spend more time breaking Janeway, and he once again considered the possibility of taking her with him when he moved on, but that was too much of a risk. He had plenty of time left to accomplish his goals.

* * *

B'Elanna knew she wasn't lying on her bed at home; her mattress wasn't this hard. The pillow her head rested on didn't feel right either, and she opened her eyes. She saw legs and black regulation boots. She frowned and started to get up but felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, B'Elanna, you passed out."

The sound of Janeway's voice from slightly above and behind her made B'Elanna realize she was using her captain's thigh as a pillow, and the hard mattress she was curled up on was actually the stone floor where they were being held. She groaned feeling tight skin on her back stretched over extremely sore muscles.

"I managed to close the gash on your back and reduce the swelling around your eye before the dermal regenerator gave out," Janeway said. "I was also able to heal your nose and a few of your ribs. The osteo-regenerator wasn't very powerful so I doubt you're fully healed, but they should at least be set for now."

"Thanks." B'Elanna managed. She'd never felt this tired in all her life. Keeping her eyes open seemed like an impossible task. Forget trying to sit up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." B'Elanna let out a low growl at the Admiral's answer. She could hear Janeway exhale and then relent. "I think my wrist is broken, but that's all."

B'Elanna wished Janeway had used the osteo-regenerator on herself. She had an idea that this grudge match was far from over.

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of all this, B'Elanna. I want you to know how proud I am of how you composed yourself today." Janeway spoke quietly as though she were imparting a secret. "You know I would've taken your place. I wish it had been me."

"Tell you what," B'Elanna closed her eyes. "The next time we get kidnapped by a vengeful psychotic bastard, I'll go first and you can have the painstik."

"Deal," Janeway chuckled, recognizing B'Elanna's attempts to ease the tension. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," B'Elanna said, trying to ignore the way her muscles were twitching. "No secrets here."

"Did you really believe all that stuff you said about Owen? That he'd be happier if you were gone."

B'Elanna thought for a moment before she answered. "I used to think that, when we were still out in the Delta Quadrant. I couldn't relate the idea of this prim and proper admiral ever wanting to have anything to do with a half Klingon ex-terrorist."

"The Maquis weren't terrorists," Janeway interrupted.

"Then why were you sent to arrest us?" B'Elanna smiled at the protectiveness in Kathryn's voice. "Freedom fighter. Terrorist. It all depends on who you ask, but that's neither here nor there."

"B'Elanna," Kathryn started.

"My answer to your question is no, I don't think that anymore. Since the moment Owen beamed onto Voyager he's been nothing but supportive and caring. And he absolutely spoils Miral rotten." B'Elanna sighed. "But I do wish that Camet had believed me when I said all that. It would have felt good to deceive him about it."

"I think he still would've used you to get to me though."

"Probably," B'Elanna agreed. "My turn to ask a question."

Janeway tensed. "Go ahead."

"What is going on with you and Chakotay?"

"This really isn't the time or the place, B'Elanna."

"Humor me," she said. "I probably won't remember anyway."

Kathryn remained silent.

"I know he broke up with Seven," B'Elanna wheedled. "You showed up together at my house last weekend. Come on, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

"Fine," Janeway hesitated before continuing. "We're together."

B'Elanna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, but when Kathryn didn't say anything more she frowned. "And?"

"And what?" Janeway asked, but capitulated when B'Elanna started to push herself up. "All right all right, just stay still and I'll tell you."

B'Elanna waited. And waited. Then she pinched her captain's leg.

Kathryn blew air out between her lips. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, are the two of you just together or are you _together_?"

"I don't kiss and tell, B'Elanna."

"So you are _together_!"

"I didn't say that."

"Kathryn."

She sighed, "No, we haven't yet."

B'Elanna was exasperated. "Why the hell not?"

"There was Seven to think about."

B'Elanna snorted.

"And then we had all those debriefings that went on for weeks."

"Yes, but then he broke up with Seven after those and that was two months ago."

"I wasn't about to just jump into bed with him, Lanna. I didn't want to be his rebound girl."

"If anybody was a rebound girl, it was Seven. He only went after her because he couldn't have you." B'Elanna laughed.

"I don't know about that," Janeway said. "Towards the end I don't think Chakotay and I were really even friends anymore. We had to get that back before we tried anything further."

"And have you?"

"What?"

"Rekindled the spark," B'Elanna said, smiling. The way the two of them acted together at her house, she already knew they'd definitely reconnected.

Kathryn cleared her throat. "Yes, I think so."

"You _think_ so? I thought my couch was going to burst into flames last weekend from the two of you." B'Elanna laughed. "What are you waiting for?"

"Actually," Kathryn said wistfully. "We had a weekend getaway planned for as soon as I got back from this trip. Looks like we're going to have to reschedule."

B'Elanna closed her eyes in frustration for her two friends. One more reason for her to hate Camet. She didn't want Janeway to dwell on that thought, but she couldn't force herself to lie and say they were going to make it out of this either. She smiled as she thought of something to distract her captain. "Do you remember that alien that Kes defeated in engineering? The one that messed around with our heads and made us see things?"

"Yes," she answered warily.

B'Elanna cleared her throat. "My fantasy involved Chakotay."

Janeway remained quiet at this admission, so B'Elanna forged ahead despite the embarrassment she was about to cause herself. "Yeah, he uh, came down to engineering and told me we had to escape together. And then he….kissed me."

B'Elanna thought that if Janeway got any quieter she'd be catatonic. She didn't even think the Captain was breathing anymore. She rushed on. "And we ended up in my quarters on the bed…"

"I get the picture, Commander."

Commander. B'Elanna smiled at Kathryn's reaction. "Well ever since then, I've always wondered…"

Kathryn waited anxiously for B'Elanna to finish her sentence. When B'Elanna didn't and she couldn't wait any longer she asked, "Wondered what?"

"Is he a good kisser, Kathryn?"

"I think the blood loss has gone to your head, Torres," Janeway said, hitting the engineer lightly on the shoulder. "And I think we've shared enough for one day. We should both probably get some rest while we can."

B'Elanna couldn't stop smiling. It was a ridiculous situation they found themselves in. They were both being tortured with probably more to face and yet here they sat talking about boys. Oh what Tom wouldn't give to have been listening in on this conversation.

Unfortunately, Kathryn was right. B'Elanna felt like she could sleep away the rest of her six month leave with ease not to mention her back was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. She stretched her legs out testing her muscles and then settled back against Kathryn's thigh once more. She was almost asleep when she heard Kathryn quietly answer her question.

"The man definitely knows how to kiss."


	3. Chapter 3

_Acknowledgements, Disclaimers, and **Warnings** please see chapter 1._

* * *

Camet smiled when she walked into his quarters. He knew she'd been asleep when Daveek fetched her from the cell, but she still held her head high and regarded him with an almost regal bearing. If he didn't know better, he'd never guess she'd been enduring any hardship. He was surprised to find that he liked that about her. He gestured to an oblong table that filled most of the room. There were two high backed chairs directly across from each other with a plate of food in front of each. "Have a seat. I thought you might like something to eat."

Janeway glanced around the room taking in the desk near the far wall and a bunk at the opposite end. She regarded the two plates of food on the table that actually looked palatable. "What about my officer?"

"Daveek, take that tray back to the half breed," Camet instructed, indicating a similar tray of food near the door. Daveek simply nodded, picked the tray up, and left.

She took the offered seat as the door closed behind Daveek. "You know, she really doesn't like it when you call her that."

Camet grinned and seated himself across the table. "There is nothing easier to do than to goad a Klingon."

"As evidenced by young Turk's actions today," Janeway quipped. Camet was eating and she regarded the food in front of her not entirely sure if she should or not.

"Yes, well, that was inexcusable and now he's dead." He reached over and speared a piece of meat from her plate. He popped it into his mouth and chewed. "Eat, Admiral. When I want to kill you it won't be by poisoning your dinner."

They ate in silence for a few minutes both regarding each other warily. Camet set his napkin on the table and poured wine for both of them. "I've always wondered Admiral, have you thought about me over the years?"

Janeway tasted the wine and then leaned back in her chair. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't."

"Really? And what kind of thoughts did you have?" He sipped at his wine. "Did you wonder about my well-being?"

"In a way," she admitted. "When I heard about the destruction on Cardassia Prime, I'd hoped you had been there."

Camet let out a short bark like laugh. "Well, that is certainly where we differ, Admiral. When I heard about the loss of Voyager and its captain seven years ago, I grieved."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No, you see," he crossed to her side and leaned against the table looking down at her. "I thought that I had been robbed of killing you myself."

Janeway began to rise, but one of his hands clamped down on her swollen wrist pinning it to the arm of the chair. She stifled a cry of pain and remained seated. He leaned down close to her face. "And there was so much left that I wanted to do to you."

He released his grip on the wrist watching her tremble slightly. He crossed behind her to his desk letting his hand trail across the back of her chair. "Twenty years ago, I was truly looking forward to getting to know you better. After that initial examination while you were still unconscious, I admit I found myself intrigued with more than just your mind."

Janeway's head snapped up when he mentioned examining her. He grinned at her reaction. She didn't say anything, but he could hear how her breathing had quickened. He returned to the table and took her injured wrist in his hand. "You mean you didn't know? I supervised the extraction of you and the old admiral from your shuttle. We gave you a _thorough_ examination before you were ever put into your cage."

Her skin crawled having him touch her and having never known about any inspection of her body while she was unconscious. But her resolve stiffened. "As you say, Camet, it was twenty years ago. It hardly matters now does it?"

He began running an instrument over her swollen wrist and continued speaking as though she had remained quiet. "You had very good muscle tone. I remember we documented it very carefully. We were interested in the rate of decline of female muscle tissue compared to the male while in captivity. And you were as perfect a specimen as we could hope to have. Ah, good as new."

Janeway jerked her hand out of his, but remained quiet. Her anger was roiling inside her even worse now that he had healed her wrist. It felt like such an intrusion. He crossed behind her again brushing his hand across her shoulders this time. "I also remember how firm and nubile your breasts were. So different from those of a Cardassian female. One easily fit in the palm of my hand."

She'd had enough. She started to push herself to her feet only to feel his vice like grip slamming her back into the chair. Sharp, cold metal pressed against her neck as Camet skimmed a razor sharp blade across the skin. His right arm encircled her around the shoulders and pressed the tip of the knife into the hollow spot near her jugular.

His breath was hot and moist across her face as his mouth hovered close to her ear. He spoke as though nothing had just happened. "With your escape, my access to your body was obviously denied. I wasn't able to answer all those searing questions I had about your anatomy."

Camet's left arm snaked around her chest and she stiffened as his hand groped and fondled her chest. "For instance, I can already tell you feel different to me now. While I'm pleased that you fill my hand now, you aren't as firm as you once were."

He withdrew his hand only long enough to find the lower edge of her jacket. Janeway balled her fists not daring to move as his hand now covered her bare breast. Camet smiled as he pinched and pulled at her nipple feeling her body shudder against his mistreatment.

"I'd also guess," he slid his hand away from her breast moving it steadily downward. "The coarse material of this jacket against these most sensitive areas must really be chafing."

His hand reached the waistband of her pants, and he could easily feel the increase in her pulse and the tightening of her muscles. Slipping his hand under the waistband, he splayed his fingers across the material of her underwear. "This at least feels softer."

Camet curled two of his fingers under the edge of her panties insinuating them ever closer to her core. He chuckled at her reaction to his probing. "Kathryn, do you really think that keeping your thighs clenched together will deny me?"

Janeway spoke through gritted teeth mindful of the knife still pressed against her neck. "I'll deny you all the way to hell. You bastard."

Camet slowly withdrew his hand from underneath her clothes. He brought his fingers close to his face smelling her scent. He smiled as her nostrils flared and he could see the muscles of her jaw clench. He leaned back until he was standing behind her chair once again withdrawing the knife blade away from her neck. As soon as his hand left her shoulder, she shot up out of the chair whirling to face him.

He was enjoying her fury and the way she deftly tried to pull her clothes back into place without making it obvious that's what she was doing. He poured himself another glass of wine. "Tell me, Kathryn, what are your thoughts on rape?"

"What?" She snarled the question, taking another step away from him.

"Come now, Admiral. You are a female serving in a military organization. Surely, you've considered the possibility of being raped." He sipped his drink, watching her.

"Is that what all this is about, Camet? Sex?" She spat the word out.

"Of course not. Rape has very little to do with sex." He tapped the knife against his pants leg as he spoke. "Rape is about power. Control. Domination. Who has it? How much can you take from someone? What will break them?"

He stood away from the wall. She moved to keep the table between them. If that was really what he had in mind, she probably wouldn't be able to stop him, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"Over the years, I've found it to be one of the most fundamentally abhorrent behaviors in almost all cultures." He walked slowly and deliberately towards her. "Of course, some cultures don't view everything that we may think of as rape as such, but the act of forcing someone's body to participate in an act against their will can be found as a crime at least to some degree in almost all civilizations."

"It's amazing really, the horror you can inflict on someone for years to come from one simple act." He continued to stalk her around the table. The door had not opened when she neared it, and their progress had brought them almost full circle around the room. "There's the brutal pain that comes with the unwilling invasion. And for some, that's enough. The physical pain of the victim and their succumbing to the greater physical strength of their tormentor."

"But I find that isn't enough for me. As much as I will enjoy your pain, I enjoy the domination aspect more. The complete subjugation of your will to mine." He stopped pursuing her when he reached the door. "It's a heady experience holding someone captive. Controlling their thoughts and actions. Rape is simply the next step in the progression."

"I may be your captive, Camet, but you do not control my thoughts."

"Really? The only thoughts you've had since all this started was how to escape. How to survive. How to protect your officer. All of your actions have been direct consequences of those thoughts." He spread his arms wide. "Even here. I've controlled your thoughts and your actions. Even now, your mind is focused solely on getting out of this room without what you fear to be the inevitable. The rape of your body and soul."

Janeway regarded him, distinctly uncomfortable with how accurate he was. "You missed one thing, Camet. I've also been thinking a hell of a lot about how best to kill you."

"Of course, of course," he waved her off. "But being a captain, you've been in my position. You've thrown people in your brig before, withheld their freedom from them, denied them their desires, and I know that you felt pride in doing so. You enjoyed the power you held over them."

"I never considered raping anyone I ever threw in the brig."

"And yet you don't deny enjoying the power you held over them. Maybe the only reason you didn't consider sexual feelings for any of your prisoners is that you just didn't come across the right one."

"I thought you said rape wasn't about sex."

"Rape is rarely about sex, but that's not to say it doesn't at least stem from the repression of sexual impulses. For instance, my sources tell me that you are having a relationship with your former first officer." Camet smiled when her eyes narrowed. "The Maquis you were sent to arrest. Interesting. What if things had gone differently, and you had actually caught him all those years ago? Can you honestly tell me that standing across that force field from him, knowing that you had complete control over him that you wouldn't have felt the slightest flutter? That little hint of sexual arousal. I think you would have."

"Even if I did, Camet that's what makes you a monster," she said, straightening up. "It would never have crossed my mind to act on such an impulse."

"You may not have acted on it my dear, but it would have crossed your mind." He cut off her protest by continuing. "This discussion is all academic anyway."

Now she was at a loss. "What do you mean?"

"I'm an old man, Admiral. Rape is a young man's game. Your timely return to this quadrant came a bit late for me I'm afraid." He pressed a button triggering the door to open, revealing Toreth and Partek. "But I do believe you are familiar with my associates?"

Janeway's mouth went dry as the door closed sealing her in the room with the three men.

* * *

B'Elanna couldn't believe it. She hurt too much to pace and yet she couldn't sit still. The result was a slow painful limp of only a few steps in each direction. She had woken up, shivering on the floor. Her whereabouts hadn't changed, but as she uncurled herself from her semi-fetal position she knew she was alone.

Kathryn was no where in sight.

She had gotten to her feet with difficulty and checked all around the chamber where they were being held. But she was gone. B'Elanna was just starting to really work herself up when the lock cycled and Daveek entered with a tray of food and his usual phaser pointed in her direction. She'd demanded to know where the Admiral was, but Daveek had just scoffed at her placing the tray on the floor and departing as quickly as he'd entered.

That had been several hours ago. B'Elanna wasn't able to track the time accurately, but as long as she was awake she could estimate. And she wasn't going to sleep until her captain had been returned despite her body's protests. The beating she had taken had really done a number on her system. Despite Janeway's ministrations to her skin and bones, she'd absorbed a large amount of energy from the painstik that still had her synapses misfiring. Her muscles trembled, and she had to concentrate when she wanted to flex specific muscles. Picking up the tray of food and maintaining her grasp on it had been a task. It had almost slipped from her hand before she was able to purposefully set it down.

She considered they might be trying to poison her, but ate about half the food leaving the rest for Janeway. So far, she hadn't felt any ill effects from it. The trembling had lessened since she'd been awake, and for that she was thankful. She was pretty sure given enough time her body would recover on its own from the painstik. The factor of time was the part she was unsure about.

She was near the far wall when she heard the lock cycling open and turned to see the Romulan herd Janeway back into the room.

"Admiral!" She began to limp back towards the center of the room. The relief she felt at seeing Janeway walk towards her far outweighed any concern she felt when she noticed the Admiral's stiff gait.

Janeway raised her hand but quickly dropped it back to her side. "I'm okay, B'Elanna."

Warning bells went off in B'Elanna's mind. Janeway had tried to hide it, but her hand had been shaking. Not to mention her voice sounded hoarse as though she'd been screaming. "Captain, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she repeated. But her actions undermined her words as she reached a hand out to the metal chair to steady herself. She slowly lowered herself into the chair and clenched her eyes shut as a grimace of pain crossed her features. "I just…need a moment."

B'Elanna grabbed the small flask of water and brought it over to her. Kathryn's eyes flickered open as she accepted the water, and B'Elanna could see the pain reflected in her blue gaze. Standing close to her now, B'Elanna could also see the beginning of bruising forming on her captain's neck that appeared to be in the shape of fingers.

"Kathryn, what happened?" B'Elanna asked, laying her hand on Janeway's shoulder. The older woman jumped at the touch spilling some of the water. She immediately brought her hand to her face covering her mouth. The trembling had gotten worse.

"Please, B'Elanna. Just…don't."

It was more of a plea than anything else and B'Elanna nodded, accepting the flask back into her hand. "Okay. Okay."

She limped back towards the box wanting to give Kathryn a moment to herself as much as possible in this room. She looked around for something anything to say. Her eyes lit on the tray of half eaten food. B'Elanna picked up the tray, heartened at the ease with which she did so, and turned to offer it to Janeway.

"Well Admiral, it's not gourmet, but it's better than leola root."

"Oh, God." The slight smell wafting off the meat hit Janeway's senses like a sledgehammer, and she clapped a hand over her mouth against the rising bile in her throat. She made it to a corner of the room before she began retching uncontrollably.

B'Elanna immediately set the tray down and picked the flask of water back up. She swallowed tightly as her own gut wrenched at the sound of Janeway's gagging. Tearing a section off of her turtleneck, she soaked it in water and then moved to her captain's side.

Janeway had fallen to her knees and had been reduced to dry heaving as her stomach had very little in it. Her entire body was shuddering, and B'Elanna spoke quietly this time before touching her friend.

"It's just me, Kathryn. Get it all out," she said and used the wet rag against the back of Janeway's neck. She continued to shudder, but B'Elanna knew it was no longer from being sick. She drew the rag under the collar of Janeway's jacket and could easily discern an obvious bite mark near her collarbone. Not knowing what to say, she lied. "Shhh, it's going to be all right."

B'Elanna wet the rag again and placed it in Janeway's hand while continuing to rub her back in what she hoped were smoothing circles. "Just breathe, Captain. Long deep breaths."

After several moments of quiet but shaky breaths, B'Elanna pulled back on Janeway's shoulders. "Come on, let's get up from here."

She let B'Elanna lead her away from the corner and get her settled against the far wall. The cool air that had earlier been causing B'Elanna to shiver now felt like a welcome caress. Grimacing slightly herself, she slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor with her arm touching Janeway's. She had no idea what to say.

Even during her time in the Maquis, B'Elanna had never known what to say to the women they'd rescued from Cardassian prison camps. They'd always looked so broken and empty. She'd always wondered if they'd been like that since the beginning or if the breaking process had been that horrific. She glanced at Janeway sitting silently beside her staring blankly out into the room. B'Elanna was pretty sure she had her answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, feeling the anger and pressure building in her own chest. She'd tried to keep her voice even and calm, but she'd heard the growl in her voice. Ironically, it was the low snarl that seemed to break Janeway's silent scrutiny of the room.

The older woman blinked and turned her head to the side to look into B'Elanna's eyes. Her voice was a whisper. "No."

B'Elanna nodded, grinding her teeth against the overwhelming urge to strike something. She couldn't help it; she got to her feet and began her limped pacing again. Her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides. She stopped and saw Janeway watching her. She growled the name in question. "Camet?"

A brief expression crossed the Admiral's face that B'Elanna couldn't discern, but she just shook her head. "No."

That answer dissipated some of B'Elanna's anger as it made her unsure. Janeway tucked her head down and clarified her answer so quietly B'Elanna almost didn't hear her.

"He just helped."

The whispered disclosure made a shiver run down B'Elanna's back at the implication of that simple statement. Did that mean… She knelt down in front of her captain and lifted her chin so she could look in Kathryn's eyes. The absolute pain she saw reflected in her expression shook B'Elanna to the core. She felt like she could barely breathe. "Captain?"

Fear replaced the pain as Janeway's face trembled and she shook free of B'Elanna's light grasp. She stared at the floor. "I can't….not here."

"Okay," B'Elanna said, resuming her place on the floor next to her wounded friend.

The last thing she wanted to do was cause Kathryn anymore pain, and she knew the control Janeway was trying to maintain was tenuous at best. B'Elanna leaned her head against the cool stone of the wall and concentrated on her breathing. It wouldn't help anything for her to lose her temper. She rubbed her hands down her pants legs and held them flat against the material in an effort to stop clenching her fists.

B'Elanna didn't open her eyes when she felt Kathryn take her hand and hold onto it. She squeezed gently offering the only assurance and comfort she could.

* * *

Camet hadn't stopped smiling. It was the one reason he had left the two women alone for as long as he had. He supposed it really shouldn't matter if they saw him happy, but he preferred to maintain emotional control in front of Janeway. It would burn her even more to know that she had broken while he still maintained his control.

It had been glorious. Brief but glorious.

Toreth had been particularly brutal with her, and he was quickly spent. The pain of his invasion had given her something to focus on, and she'd been able to detach despite her suffering. But his protégé had done very well. Partek had taken his time. Being a Cardassian, he did not want the sloppy seconds of a Romulan. He'd healed Janeway's serious injuries and cleaned her up, before he began his assault.

It had been a true thing of beauty for Camet to watch. He'd been so enthralled watching his protégé that he could've sworn he'd felt a stirring in his own flaccid member. Partek had asked for help only in restraining her, and Camet had been only to happy to help. He'd kept Janeway's wrists pinned above her head the same as he had done for Toreth, giving himself the perfect vantage point to watch her face. Her expressions. Her anguish. Her struggles to free herself. When he'd felt her shoulder give, he'd actually laughed.

He'd known the exact moment she'd broken. Her eyes had snapped open in realization and Camet's own face filled her field of vision. He was tempted to let her live just so she'd see his face in her nightmares for the rest of her life, but that was one risk he wasn't willing to take. Leaving Janeway alive was tantamount to asking to wake up with a blade in his throat.

His eyes drifted to the four vials sitting on his desk. The raping of Kathryn Janeway, as exquisite as it was, had only been one step in her destruction. Once Partek had finally finished, he'd adjusted her shoulder and let her dress herself. Camet had watched as she'd replaced her façade as quickly as she could, but she couldn't hide her trembling hands. Her attempt at normalcy had been evident in the way she'd carried herself as she left the room. He couldn't have been more proud of her if she'd been one of his own trainees. Most of his trainees hadn't recovered even that well until months later. But once the wall of a fortress has been breached it doesn't matter how much reinforcement you give it, there will always be a weak spot.

Given time she could recover from it. People did all the time, but he had no plans to give her that time. Before her last breaths in this world, he would exploit those weak spots in her defenses that he had so judiciously carved out. The first sound of pain she had let escape as the whip bit into her flesh had given him her physical weak spot. During the interrogation, she had lashed out at him and that had been a small release of her mental control. Lastly that moment of complete emotional disintegration, however brief had put another dent into her formidable defenses. He had it all mapped out now. She would break and he would watch as all of the vaunted walls of Kathryn Janeway crumbled before him.

Camet allowed himself one last smile as he stood and straightened his tunic. He pocketed the vials from the desktop and headed for the door. He composed his features before the door slipped open. Twenty years of planning was about to reach its culmination and he couldn't be more satisfied with how things were turning out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Acknowledgements, Disclaimers, and **Warnings** please see chapter 1._

* * *

"Isn't this sweet?"

B'Elanna's eyes snapped open to see a disruptor pointed directly at her face. She and Janeway had both fallen asleep sitting on the floor, and now Camet and his three henchmen stood around them in a small semi-circle. She squeezed Janeway's hand to rouse her. "What the hell do you want now?"

Camet chuckled. "Klingons. It doesn't matter what time of day it is, they're always surly."

"You haven't seen surly yet, Camet." Janeway's voice was rougher sounding than usual as she sat up.

B'Elanna didn't dare take her eyes off the disruptor that was almost touching her ridges, but she didn't hear any fear or weariness in Janeway's voice. She could easily imagine the look on her captain's face. She almost felt like smiling as she saw a quickly suppressed look of surprise cross Toreth's face. They didn't know Kathryn Janeway as well as they thought.

"Get up," Daveek said, motioning with his weapon.

Using the wall for support, Janeway and B'Elanna both made it to their feet, but it took more effort than either would like to have shown. The uncontrollable twitching of B'Elanna's muscles had stopped, but her entire body felt sore all over. Janeway moved stiffly but refused to wince as her muscles reminded her of the punishment she'd taken earlier.

Toreth and Partek paired off to guard Torres, while Daveek kept his weapon trained on Janeway. Camet gestured away from B'Elanna. "Join me for a walk, Janeway."

Her eyes darted over the forms of the Romulan and Cardassian guarding B'Elanna, and she didn't move. She wasn't about to let happen to B'Elanna what happened to her. Not without a fight anyway. Camet had taken a few steps away and Daveek gestured with the weapon again insinuating that he would use it on her. "Get moving, Admiral."

"No."

B'Elanna glanced at her. Daveek raised the weapon. "Don't make me shoot you, Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Admiral," Torres said quietly.

Camet turned back and assessed the small group noticing Janeway's defensive stance slightly in front of the Klingon woman. Daveek's finger twitched back on the trigger, and Janeway gave him a feral grin.

"Stop." Camet's voice cut across the room freezing everyone. He crossed back to the group and addressed B'Elanna. "Commander Paris, if you would please, move to the corner."

He indicated a small circular platform in the corner near the door. B'Elanna glanced at him and then Janeway. Camet moved swiftly for a man his age, plucking the disruptor out of Toreth's hand, and thumbing it to its highest setting. He pushed it into B'Elanna's abdomen.

"At this range, this won't kill you if I pull the trigger, but I imagine a hole burned through your midsection will not feel very good. Your admiral is under the impression that I intend to let my associates cause you harm, and she's planning to try and protect you from it. I have no such intentions at this time." Camet spoke quickly. "Now, move to the corner before she does something incredibly stupid."

As soon as Camet had moved so did Daveek, insinuating himself between Janeway and Camet's back. Toreth moved aside as B'Elanna grudgingly walked to the corner. Once she stood on the platform, Camet pushed a small box into her hand and then stepped back. Keeping the disruptor trained on her, he pushed several buttons on the wall and a force field sprang up around the platform completely encircling B'Elanna.

"Now then," he turned back to the small group. "Toreth. Partek. Prepare the skiff for launch. I do believe we should be gone prior to the Federations arriving."

Janeway eyes widened as she exchanged a quick glance with B'Elanna. Had he just said…

"Oh, not to worry Admiral," Camet laughed. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "They're still a day away from here. You will have prayed for death long before they arrive."

Janeway had only let her hope show for a moment before concealing it, but apparently it had been enough. She knew that Camet was still going to carry out some atrocious plan, but knowing the Federation was close gave her hope. She could last long enough for someone to arrive. Couldn't she? Even if those were the longest twenty-four hours of her life.

"Daveek, if you would," Camet said, gesturing towards Janeway breaking her away from her thoughts.

She only managed to turn her head in his direction, before he seized her arm wrenching it up behind her back and slamming her against the wall. Dazed, she just barely managed to turn her head to the side before she felt his entire body weight pressing her against the stone wall. Her eyes watered as pain knifed through the shoulder she had so recently dislocated, and her other arm became trapped between her body and the wall. Daveek kicked her feet further apart giving her even less leverage and then his legs trapped her as well.

Kathryn could hear B'Elanna shouting in outrage. She could feel the panic rising in her chest at Daveek's proximity, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate as she was barely able to breathe. And then Camet's face was the only thing she could see. Reacting instinctively in pure flight mode, Janeway reared back trying to get away from Camet and was able to shake Daveek's steel hold on her for a second. Again she was slammed against the wall as Daveek regained the centimeters she'd been able to move. Camet smiled and stroked a finger down the side of her face. "I thought you might remember my face."

He looked towards Daveek. "I need her conscious so you have to at least allow her to breathe."

Janeway felt the pressure holding her minimize by the slightest of degrees, but she was able to draw in enough oxygen to chase away the darkness that had begun to tunnel her vision. She blinked a few times and slowly regained her senses. Camet's gaze never left her face, watching her closely, waiting for her eyes to meet his before he began speaking again.

"Good. Now that I have your undivided attention. I have some things to tell you. Our time together is almost at an end, but I'm going to leave you with a few parting gifts." He held up a blue vial where she could see it and then loaded it into a hypospray. "This my dear Admiral is a very powerful hallucinogen."

He administered the vial against her neck eliciting a small grunt. Then he held up a yellow vial. "And it works in conjunction with this. It took me several years, but I was finally able to come up with the perfect poison. It works two-fold. One chemical acts like acid in your body continually destroying you slowly while the second chemical attacks your central nervous system causing increasing bouts of intense pain."

Daveek's hold tightened having felt Janeway's muscles tense up as Camet moved forward and administered the second injection. She felt the hiss of the injection and then Camet's cold hand on her face. "These two drugs work so well together because they are learning drugs. They contain nanoprobes that communicate with each other. You will experience episodes of severe pain followed by hallucinations ripped from your own memories. The longer the drugs stay in your system the more the severity increases until eventually your body shuts down."

Camet leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Kathryn Janeway. I do hope you enjoy your trip to hell."

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" B'Elanna railed against Camet as he strode up to the other side of the force field surrounding her. Daveek was a few steps behind him keeping a weapon on the unmoving form of Janeway.

B'Elanna hadn't been able to see everything or hear what had been said, but she had seen Janeway drop to the deck after a particularly viscous knee strike to the kidney courtesy of Daveek. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Camet glanced over his shoulder before responding to the question. "Oh, she's just unconscious for the moment. I'm sure she'll be up in no time."

B'Elanna crossed her arms disbelieving.

"But once she's awake," Camet continued. "That's when things are going to get really interesting. Have you inspected the package I gave you?"

She nodded. The small box had contained two vials and a small hypospray. "I hope you don't think I'm going to kill myself with them."

"Well, I suppose you could use one on yourself, but it won't do much good." Camet indicated the Admiral. "Each of those vials is an antiserum for drugs I have just administered to Janeway."

"You bastard," B'Elanna snarled.

He made a tsk-ing noise. "Careful half breed or I won't tell you all the rules of the game."

He waited for her nod before continuing.

"She's going to die, but it's up to you how the last few hours of her life will be. One of those vials will neutralize the very painful and slow poison that is killing her. The other vial will counteract the effects of a powerful hallucinogen coursing through her system that will eventually cause her heart to stop." He paused for dramatic effect enjoying the mixture of hate and pain on Torres' face. "What you hold in your hand is a choice. That hypospray will only administer one of the two antiserums. Either way…she dies. It's up to you whether she dies after excruciating physical pain, or if she dies from experiencing the worst living nightmares a human mind cannot endure."

B'Elanna felt like her own heart had stopped in her chest. Her mind raced, but she was able to come up with one coherent question. "Which is which?"

"You know I considered not telling you, but that would take away your choice wouldn't it." Camet smiled at his own cleverness. "The darker one will cure the physical symptoms. The lighter one will nullify the hallucinogen."

B'Elanna nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Camet watched her seemingly waiting as well. Janeway groaned and stirred, causing everyone to look in her direction. She rolled onto her back, but that was as far as she made it.

Camet looked back to B'Elanna. "We'll be leaving now. She'll never make it long enough for the Federations to get here, but I am hopeful they find her body. I do hope it's that Maquis officer of hers that finds her. I'll enjoy watching his expression."

"Oh yes, I'll be watching," he continued, noticing the question on her face. He pointed at three different wall mounts throughout the room. "I may not be able to stay and personally enjoy the festivities, but I do look forward to being a voyeur."

"You're disgusting." B'Elanna spat at him. "You better be long gone before you release me."

"Oh, but that's the best part. I won't be releasing you." He smiled at her confusion. "You see this is where I get back at that old admiral. I don't actually believe you'll survive this either."

"What? Then why…" B'Elanna sputtered.

"The energy running through this force field is enough to kill a human. Turk actually made it through, but he wasn't right for several days afterwards." Camet smiled at her comprehension. "And well, you being nothing more than a half breed, I doubt you'll survive. I imagine your synapses will fry and your muscles will contract until they break your spine, but I have no doubt that you will try. Especially once she starts screaming. After all, you are her only hope to have a slightly less excruciating death. And I certainly can't imagine any Klingon, even a half blood, having so little honor that they would sit behind a force field while their comrade lay dying."

B'Elanna's blood ran cold. She'd already tested the force field while they'd been holding Janeway. Her hands were still tingling from the shock. She narrowed her eyes at the still smiling Camet. "Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam!"

"Exactly! After all, there are ways to die and then there are ways to die. Perhaps Klingons know this better than any of us." He motioned to Daveek that they were leaving. "No matter how this situation plays out, I win."

Camet was at the door when he called back to B'Elanna. "If somehow you do survive this, give Admiral Paris my regards."

B'Elanna watched the two men leave before she dropped her façade of arrogance. She tentatively reached out and brushed her hand against the force field again. The resulting pop and shock of energy to her hand left her swearing and shaking her fingers. She sighed, "Perhaps today really is a good day to die."

She looked through the force field at the figure still lying on the floor. "Kathryn, can you hear me?"

She was relieved to see the Admiral's head twist around in her direction. Very slowly, Janeway got to her feet. She took three very unsteady steps towards B'Elanna before stopping again and squinting. "B'Elanna? You shouldn't be here."

The relief B'Elanna had felt quickly evaporated at Janeway's slurred words. She watched as her captain stumbled forward several more steps. Sweat was rolling down Janeway's face and her eyes looked feverish. She reached out a hand towards B'Elanna.

"No! Don't!" B'Elanna was too late. The energy of the force field arced at Janeway's touch sending energy coursing through her body at the prolonged contact. She cried out and fell to her knees clutching her hand to her chest.

B'Elanna knelt down so that she was level with her. "Kathryn? Please hear me. I need you to listen."

Janeway shook her head side to side refusing to look up. Her voice was husky. "No, you aren't here. No."

B'Elanna took a deep breath and tried again. "Kathryn, where do you think you are?"

Kathryn looked up again her hands dropping to her sides, and B'Elanna could see the tears in her eyes when she whispered. "I died."

"Oh boy."

Kathryn continued mumbling. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't hold on. I let everyone down."

"Kathryn, listen to me. You are not dead. And neither am I. But I will be if you don't help me now." That got her attention.

Janeway's face went blank, and B'Elanna thought maybe she'd gotten through to the woman in front of her. She was about to keep talking and move on to the next part of the plan when Janeway squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists.

"Admiral? What's going on? Talk to me."

Janeway wrapped her arms around her midsection and bent double over them. "Oh….God…..."

"Breathe admiral, breathe. Come on." B'Elanna was beyond frustrated trapped behind the force field. The serum she clutched in her hand felt like it was branding her with her inaction. "Concentrate on my voice. You can do this. Just listen to me."

Janeway's head snapped up, and she sucked in a deep breath. When she looked at B'Elanna her eyes narrowed. Her voice sounded strained. "Torres."

"Yes," she nodded. "Do you know what's happening to you?"

Janeway gave a curt nod. B'Elanna could see her jaw muscle clenched tightly against the pain she must be feeling, but for the moment she was back in control. "Do you know….where the panel is…for the….force field?"

"It's over by the door. You need to hurry." B'Elanna watched as Janeway once again got to her feet. After several teetering steps, she collapsed against the wall near the door. "Open the panel and tell me what you see."

Janeway didn't move or acknowledge her. She kept her forehead pressed against the wall with her hands braced against it.

"Admiral, listen to me. Concentrate on my voice. I need you to do this." B'Elanna exhaled regretfully when the woman in question started shaking her head again.

"No! I can still save them. I just need a few more seconds."

"Kathryn, you did save them." B'Elanna closed her eyes wondering if she was lying, but she didn't know what else to say. "And now I need you to save me. Please, listen to me."

"I can't choose between them. They'll both make it." B'Elanna winced as Janeway thudded one fist against the wall and then the other. She cried out and slumped to the floor. "I lost them both."

B'Elanna waited, her gut twisting in reaction to the moan of pain that emanated from her captain's crumpled form. Swearing in every language she knew, B'Elanna condemned Camet to all the hells of every culture she'd come across as she was forced to listen to the wounded sound. She hoped Janeway could shut down the force field so that she'd be in good enough shape to get them both out of here, but it didn't look like that was going to be possible.

"B'Elanna…."

"I'm here, Captain," she answered the whispered call. She watched as Janeway raised her head and began to pull herself up. Her jacket sported several damp spots on it as sweat continued to pour off her body. B'Elanna waited for her to be level with the mechanism. "Open the panel. See if you can shut down this force field."

B'Elanna watched as Janeway barely nodded, but reached out a trembling hand to the small control box. After several agonizing seconds, she managed to get it open. "There's…three wires."

"Pull them out. All of them."

Janeway glanced over her shoulder and B'Elanna was heartened by the dubious look. She nodded, encouraging her, but cursed when nothing happened and the Admiral was left standing holding wires in her hand.

"Any…other ideas?" Janeway asked, her breathing labored as she leaned against the wall.

B'Elanna glanced around at the force field. "Guess I'm just going to have to force my way through."

"No."

"You don't understand. I have to."

"You can't…help me, Torres."

B'Elanna ignored her trying to decide if there was any noticeable difference in any section of the field.

"You are not…to risk your life…Commander…that's an…order."

B'Elanna turned back to stare at Janeway, and was surprised to find her on the move again. She stopped when she stood toe to toe with B'Elanna with only the energy field arcing between them. B'Elanna could see how her entire body was trembling and the palms of her hands had little cuts in them from her nails. Janeway's normal blue gaze was still feverishly bright which made it even harder than normal to hold.

"Do you….understand me…Torres?" Janeway asked breathlessly.

B'Elanna nodded.

Janeway wasn't deterred. "I didn't…hear your…answer."

"I understand your order, Admiral." B'Elanna answered quietly dropping her chin.

"Give me…your word."

B'Elanna looked up. "No."

Janeway swayed on her feet. "Damn it, B'Elanna."

Before she could even argue her point, Janeway ended the stare off by squeezing her eyes shut. Her fisted hands pushing against her closed eyes. Her voice trailed into a small moan, and it seemed like her entire body shrank in size as she sank to the floor. B'Elanna followed her down watching her face carefully for some hint of what she was experiencing. Anger and fear warred with each other on Janeway's face. She always kept her emotions so controlled that this naked display was another nail in Camet's coffin as far as B'Elanna was concerned.

"Goddamn you to hell!" Janeway yelled at some unseen foe, startling B'Elanna. Kathryn's arms were stretched out above her head with her fists flat against the floor. She thrashed from side to side doing her best to escape from whatever hell her mind was making her see.

"Captain! There's no one here!" B'Elanna tried assuring her. The sleeves of Janeway's jacket bunched up as she struggled, and B'Elanna could see deep bruising around her wrists. B'Elanna could only watch as Janeway's body seemed to be forced to move against its will. Her legs pulled up until her feet were flat on the floor with her knees raised. Janeway lifted her head off the floor letting out an inarticulate cry of rage, but her hands remained against the floor as though they were stuck there.

"You son of a bitch!" Janeway yelled, and her face rocked to the side as though it had been struck. B'Elanna watched in dawning horror as the unseen force pushed her captain's knees further apart, and she realized what the woman in front of her was enduring in her mind.

Janeway's scream echoed in the room as her hips lifted off the floor and her body jerked against the force of the hallucination. B'Elanna felt sick. She stopped trying to call out to Kathryn and stood. She could feel the rage for what had been done to her captain building inside her. The same woman that changed B'Elanna's life for the better. A woman that she had grown to love and respect. All the teachings from Tuvok about controlling her emotions were tossed aside as she thought about what her friend was being forced to go through.

Again.

The anger that had been simmering inside of B'Elanna for all of her life was now burning through her veins, and she welcomed it. Staring at the shimmering energy of the force field in front of her, B'Elanna's lip curled and she snarled. The energy paled in comparison to the all consuming flame that was her hatred of Camet. With a battle cry her mother would have been proud of, B'Elanna charged at the force field.

* * *

Pain.

That was her entire world. Nothing else existed. White hot agony surrounded her but would not release her back to unconsciousness. She felt like she was drowning and she wanted to go under and stay there, but she couldn't and so the waves continued to pound her. Mercilessly.

Even her hearing was not spared as a scream echoed in her head as though it were on a continuous loop. Why was is it when she didn't want to die she found herself on that damn barge, and now, when she would've given anything to be free of the pain coursing through her, she couldn't even find the damn gates to Gre'thor?

Miral.

The word echoed through B'Elanna's consciousness searing away all her desires to give up. Tom's face floated to her, fanning the flame inside her that would not let her go under. He gave her a smile and his blue eyes lit up as he whispered to her.

"Don't leave me."

B'Elanna stared into his blue eyes until his face slowly faded away, and she found herself staring into Kathryn's tear stained face. The blue eyes were almost identical, but the voice that reached her now was filled with fear.

"Don't leave me. Please…don't…leave me."

B'Elanna couldn't reconcile the small scared voice that reached her ears as coming from the captain that she knew. Surely the pain that continued to race through her blood was still playing tricks on her. She vaguely wondered how long she had been lying on the floor. The red headed woman leaning over her wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

B'Elanna's entire body screamed at the contact. The movement alone made her want to dive beneath the surface once more, but the pressure of touch against her skin was even worse. She felt a scream rip from her chest. The red headed woman that looked like her former captain dropped her fairly quickly scurrying back. Lying flat on the floor again and gasping for air, B'Elanna caught a glimpse of the still intact force field humming near her.

Despite the burning sensation it caused, B'Elanna laughed. She'd made it. She was outside her own little circle of hell. She couldn't recall exactly why she despised it so, but she at least remembered now that she had desired to go through it. She heard whimpering coming from her right, and she lolled her head to the side feeling bile rise in her throat at the movement. All she could see were knees and arms, and then a face lifted to gaze at her. B'Elanna's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't been having a pain induced delusion. It really had been the Captain hovering over her.

Kathryn Janeway sat two meters away with her arms wrapped around her knees. She rocked slightly and ducked her head back down, but not before B'Elanna saw the fear and the tears on her face. She was the reason.

Medicine. She needed medicine, and B'Elanna had it. Somewhere. In her pocket. She just had to get it. And think. What was it Camet had said? Which was which? Lighter one. That's the one she wanted. Kathryn Janeway could deal with pain even if it killed her, but these hallucinations were a different animal entirely.

B'Elanna looked down at her hand by her side. All she had to do was reach into her pocket. Her hand barely twitched. Oh hell. She concentrated as much as she could on her hand, but all she managed to do was curl her fingers slightly. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was getting harder to concentrate. She couldn't hold onto a thought.

And then the sounds she'd been hearing changed. The Admiral's whimpers changed. B'Elanna shifted her gaze away from her hand and back to her captain. Janeway was laying on her side with her body tucked in on itself, and B'Elanna realized her captain was no longer frightened. She was in pain.

B'Elanna swallowed with difficulty and concentrated again. It amazed her how difficult it was to speak. "Cap…tain."

It took a minute before the woman across the floor from her was able to open her eyes, but B'Elanna was for once thrilled to see the Janeway glare. She didn't care if the woman was still pissed at her or not, but one of them was going to have to move. Janeway's gravely voice that sounded more like a growl reached her before B'Elanna could figure out how to tell her why she had disobeyed a direct order.

"Torres…you better…damn good…reason…"

Janeway was having as many problems as B'Elanna was when it came to speaking coherently, but the engineer understood her perfectly. "Meds…serum…for you."

Her captain's eyes widened and B'Elanna knew she understood. She just wished she could take them to her, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Janeway always had been quick on the uptake though. Grimacing, she stretched one arm out and began pulling herself towards B'Elanna. Not that a small thing like unendurable pain would stop Janeway from having the last word though.

"Not…good…enough…could've…been…killed."

As much as B'Elanna wanted to retort, she just rolled her eyes. She managed to move her hand towards her pocket, but she lacked the muscle control to retrieve the vials. "Pocket…one chance."

Janeway reached her side and tugged the medicines out of her engineer's pocket. She frowned at B'Elanna when she held the two vials and the hypospray. "Only one…will work?"

B'Elanna was able to shake her head. She stared at the instrument. "It'll only…work once."

She was relieved when understanding lit Janeway's eyes. "Two drugs…two meds."

"Darker…for pain," B'Elanna said. At least she didn't have to make the choice now, but she was glad to see she was right as Janeway fumbled and then loaded the lighter colored serum. Kathryn injected herself and flung the hypospray away as it started to disintegrate from some sort of acid.

Janeway lowered herself, letting her face lay on the cool stone floor near B'Elanna. "No more…nightmares."

B'Elanna nodded and closed her eyes as her own pain rushed over her again. It was getting worse. Her medical knowledge was limited, but she was pretty sure that without medical help her body wasn't going to be able to recover this time. She felt like she was being watched and she opened her eyes. Once again, she saw the blue eyes of her captain.

"We've…both…got to…hold on."

The pain that radiated across Janeway's features was easy to see. Everything about her screamed tension, and B'Elanna knew that if she could put a hand on her captain the feel of her skin would be like touching fire. Staring into her face, B'Elanna imagined Tom's eyes again. "They'll come…for us, Captain."

"At least…bastard is gone," Janeway said, rolling to her back. It was better if they didn't acknowledge that the rescue team would probably be too late.

B'Elanna gasped, "Camet's…watching."

Janeway flinched at the name and B'Elanna almost regretted mentioning it.

"How?"

"Three…cameras," B'Elanna said, staring at the wall.

Janeway glared and then looked back at her engineer. "Not for…long."

* * *

She stood tall in front of the last camera. It took quite a bit of effort on her part, and she knew she probably looked like hell, but Janeway leveled her best glare at what she imagined was Camet's face. He may have killed her already, but she'd be damned if he was going to sit light years away and watch. If he wanted to see her last moments, she'd make the coward be in the same room with her. Janeway reached back with her fist and drove it straight through the lens of the camera.

Collapsing against the wall, Janeway slid down it until she found the floor. She really shouldn't have exerted so much energy in destroying the cameras, but it had been worth it. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth against the burning sensation inside her gut. Her abdomen felt hard and distended, and having already thrown up blood once she could only assume it was from internal bleeding.

The burning was the problem that was killing her, but it was the one pain she could handle. It was constant and she could push it to the back of her mind. When the pain lashed out unexpectedly as though someone were carving the marrow out of her bones, those were the times she'd screamed. She'd almost passed out when that sensation had wrapped itself around her skull, but B'Elanna's voice calling out to her had brought her back from the brink.

Janeway glanced towards the corner of the room where B'Elanna still laid. She needed to get back over there, and then she could rest. Then they could both rest. She almost smiled as B'Elanna craned her head around looking for her, managing to raise her hand slightly as though she were waving.

"You got…awfully quiet."

"He wants…to see," Janeway stretched out along the floor and began making her way across it. "He'll just…have to…come here."

B'Elanna snorted. "I'd kill him."

"Me…too." Janeway collapsed next to B'Elanna's side, panting with exertion. "I'm so…tired."

"Know the…feeling," B'Elanna said between breaths. "Getting harder…to breathe."

"Same here." Janeway grunted and bit down on her lip as another red wave of pain passed over her. She curled in on herself knowing it was a futile effort to decrease the pain. She was surprised to feel B'Elanna's hand in hers, and managed to open her eyes again.

"They're coming…for us." B'Elanna reiterated. "We can't…disappoint them."

Janeway couldn't speak, but she tried to at least nod so B'Elanna would know she heard the words. Chakotay would come. She knew it. The same as B'Elanna knew Tom would come. She just wasn't sure what they'd find when they arrived.

* * *

B'Elanna felt a tear roll down her face. It was quiet except for the Admiral's shallow breathing. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since the Captain had destroyed the cameras, but it had been long enough that Janeway's voice had been reduced to a harsh whisper before she'd finally passed out. The screams that Janeway hadn't been able to hold back any longer had almost been more comforting than the raspy breaths she now took. B'Elanna still held her captain's hand despite the breaking sensation she'd felt earlier as Janeway had borne down on it. She couldn't feel Kathryn's fingers anymore than she could feel her own so it didn't really matter, but the sight of the two hands intertwined gave her comfort.

Her own breathing was labored, and she had to concentrate just to take a breath. She felt another hot tear slide across her cheek. She hoped Tom would forgive her for leaving him. She was glad he would at least have Miral, but she worried about who Chakotay would turn to for comfort. She hoped this wouldn't destroy him. Thinking about Chakotay, B'Elanna tore her gaze away from their joined hands to look at Kathryn's face. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her lips had crusts of dried blood on them. The bruising on her neck had darkened over the past several hours so that the outline of a hand was easily visible. B'Elanna almost hoped it wasn't Chakotay that found them so he wouldn't have to remember her this way.

"I will see you again…Kathryn Janeway…" B'Elanna's vision darkened to nothing. "In…Sto-vo-kor."


	5. Chapter 5

_Acknowledgements, Disclaimers, and **Warnings** please see chapter 1._

* * *

She didn't feel anything. She wasn't cold, her back didn't hurt, and she no longer felt her blood burning in her veins. She wondered if she were truly dead this time. If she was dead, then the eternal battle in Sto-vo-kor that she'd always heard so much about was incredibly quiet. All she could hear was a soft rumbling noise. It sounded more like a snuffling targ than it did a Klingon battle cry. The fact that she recognized the sound confused her more than anything, and she opened her eyes.

B'Elanna had to blink several times and even when her vision cleared she still had no idea where she was. She turned her head to the right to find the source of the rumbling sound. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Tom.

He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on another chair. His head was leaned back, and he was snoring. Of all the things. She couldn't help it; a small laugh escaped her.

Tom's head snapped up so quickly that for a moment she thought he was going to fall off the chair. He looked straight at her and was on his feet in a second.

"B'Elanna." He cradled her face in his hands. "Oh my God, B'Elanna."

He didn't seem capable of saying anything else, and he leaned over her kissing her cranial ridges. He finally brought his mouth down to hers giving her a gentle kiss. "We thought we'd lost you."

B'Elanna shook her head slightly, but the movement produced a dull ache. She stared into his eyes. His blue eyes touched her soul like a bolt of lightning. "The Captain!"

Tom saw the immediate change in her and braced his hands on her shoulders. "Don't try and get up. You aren't ready for that."

She tried to brush his hands away, but her hand hardly moved. Tom reached down by her side and took his hand in hers. She could barely feel his fingers wrapped around hers. "Tom? What's the matter with me? Where's the Captain? Is she all right?"

The words rushed out of her, and she could hear some of them slur together in her haste. Tom was brushing his hand near her temple trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay. The Captain is here too."

"Where?"

"She's in the next room."

"Room?" B'Elanna asked. "Where the hell are we?"

A frown creased Tom's brow. "Starfleet medical in San Francisco."

"We're back on Earth?" The fight went out of her as she looked at her surroundings again and realized it was a hospital room. "How long?"

"We found you five days ago, and you were both unconscious. You were treated enroute to Earth in the Enterprise's sickbay, and you've been here for three days now." He kept his hand wrapped around hers. "We got you here as fast as we could. We almost lost both of you before Dr. Crusher and our Doc could get you stabilized."

B'Elanna's mind was racing. The Enterprise. Five days. "You found us in time?"

"In time for what?" He asked, looking confused.

"To save the Captain. The poison was supposed to kill her."

Understanding lit Tom's eyes and B'Elanna once again marveled at the similarities between him and Janeway. He nodded. "Yes, the Doc was able to render the nanoprobes inoperative, and then he neutralized the toxin. She had a lot of internal damage though and that's been taking a lot of time to repair. He's keeping her sedated until all of the deep tissue regeneration is complete."

"I'm assuming he found evidence of…" B'Elanna's voice trailed off. She didn't want to betray Kathryn, but she wanted to make sure she was treated.

Tom understood her unspoken words and nodded grimly. "Doc took care of her."

B'Elanna exhaled and looked at their joined hands. Tears welled in her eyes. "I…can't feel you."

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," Tom assured her and kissed her hand. "You will. You fried your system pretty good, but you're going to be fine."

"Really?"

"I promise," he assured her. "You have to relearn some of your motor skills so it's going to take a little physical therapy."  
"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, but the Doc expects you to regain full mobility and sensation." Tom smiled. "He's looking forward to you spending a lot of time with him."

At that comment B'Elanna couldn't help but roll her eyes. A lot of time spent with the EMH was not a prescription either of them would enjoy. She shook her head. "Where's Miral?"

"She's with Mom and Dad." He paused. "B'Elanna, what happened out there?"

"Your Dad. Get him here. Now."

* * *

Owen Paris arrived within minutes of Tom's call. The family took a few minutes to be reunited, and B'Elanna gave Miral a kiss even though she couldn't hold her yet. The baby just cooed and gurgled at her mother. The happy grandmother took the baby back out to the waiting room as two of Admiral Paris' aides arrived.

B'Elanna told them everything she could remember about what happened. Owen's face darkened as soon as she mentioned Camet. He'd been told Camet had died the same year Voyager disappeared. She told them about 'Ensign Daveek' and Tom explained that they'd found the real Ensign Daveek the next day. He'd been drugged and placed in an out of the way storage closet, but by then communications to the shuttle had already been cut.

Feeling extremely self conscious and trying to downplay her injuries, she told them about how both she and Kathryn had been tortured. Owen's aides were recording everything she said for the investigation, but B'Elanna stopped short of explaining what had happened to Janeway when she'd been taken out of the room. She already felt bad about inviting this scrutiny into what happened, she wasn't about to make it worse.

Admiral Paris understood her hesitation and dismissed his aides to the waiting room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and picked up B'Elanna's hand. "What happened with Katie?"

She balked, but Tom nodded to her encouragingly. "I don't know. I mean, I do know, but I wasn't there. It was at some point after the interrogation. I'd passed out and when I came to she was gone. It felt like it was at least a couple of hours before she came back, and when she did…"

"It's all right, B'Elanna. We're going to protect her. None of this is going to get out." Owen reassured her. "But for the sake of the investigation, I need to know anything you can tell me."

"She looked," she started then stopped. Swallowing hard she began again. "At first glance, she looked okay. And then I noticed some bruising that wasn't hidden by her uniform. She didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't press the issue."

Owen nodded. "Do you know if she remembers? Knows who did it?"

"She knew."

"Was it Camet that did it?" Owen seemed to brace himself in expectation of her answer.

"No, but he was there. She said he 'helped'." B'Elanna explained and the three of them sat in silence for a moment thinking about the repercussions of that statement.

"Thank you, B'Elanna. I know it was difficult for you, but I intend to do everything in my power to bring you and Katie justice." He kissed her on the forehead and began to leave.

"Owen?" B'Elanna's voice stopped him at the door. "I'm supposed to give you a message."

Admiral Paris straightened and even from across the room Tom could see a hard glint come into his father's eye.

"Camet sends his regards."

* * *

The chime for an incoming call was going off incessantly. It was only early evening, but B'Elanna was exhausted. She'd had a two hour physical therapy session with the EMH in the afternoon, and she'd come home and passed out. The chime finally stopped, and she knew the caller was being directed to leave a message. Within thirty seconds the chime began again. She pulled her head out from under her pillow and glared at the wall monitor.

It had been almost a month since her and Janeway's kidnapping. B'Elanna was still having the occasional nightmare, but most nights she was too exhausted from physical therapy to remember her dreams. She'd recovered most of her mobility and sensation, but she was still walking with an archaic looking cane that the Doctor proudly proclaimed worked as well today as it did in the twentieth century. She carried it mostly, but occasionally found herself leaning on it if she were overly tired.

Kathryn had woken up the day after B'Elanna. Her physical injuries had all been healed, and she suffered only the soreness of regeneration. Her mental state had been another matter entirely. She'd professed repeatedly that she was fine, and that despite her unclear recollection of the details she was well aware of what she had gone through. The only outward admission she was willing to make was that she didn't want to be alone, and Chakotay had moved into the guest room of her recently purchased home. She'd gone to see a counselor twice as mandated by Starfleet protocol, but Chakotay wasn't impressed with what little that had done for Kathryn. He assumed her captain's mask had been firmly in place, and the counselor had believed her releasing her from further sessions.

Groaning at her stiff muscles, B'Elanna clumsily made her way out of bed and activated the call. "This better be good."

Chakotay's face appeared and despite an impressive black eye his features were marred with concern. "I need your help, B'Elanna."

"What happened to your…never mind," she dismissed the question and started looking for her clothes.

"I need you to go after Kathryn. She's had an episode and I don't think I'm the person that can help her right now," Chakotay said, averting his eyes as B'Elanna threw on a different shirt.

"It's not that I mind," B'Elanna said, pulling on a pair of pants. Normally she wouldn't get dressed in front of the call screen, but it was just Chakotay. "But what makes you think I can help? She can barely even talk to me right now. I remind her too much of what happened."

"I know, but something was different this time."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been having nightmares. Usually I've been able to wake her and she's crying in my arms until she goes back to sleep. Last night her nightmare was so bad she was fighting me before I could get her to wake up." He gestured to the bruise on his face.

"She's always had a good right hook," B'Elanna commented, sitting down on the bed to put her shoes on. "So what happened today?"

"She'd said earlier she was going to take a nap because she was tired. I went out to run a few errands, and when I came back she was screaming in her sleep. I practically had to shake her to wake her up, and even though her eyes were open I don't think she'd really come out of it. She kept throwing punches, and I barely managed to catch hold of her wrists before I had a matching black eye. I called her name, and she seemed to come out of it."

"And that's when she ran out?" B'Elanna asked, continuing to sit on the bed as he spoke.

"I let go of her and she backed up. She rubbed at her wrists like I had hurt her. I asked her if she was all right," his voice trailed off. "B'Elanna, the look that was on her face at that moment will haunt me for the rest of my days. And then she just ran out."

"You just let her go?" B'Elanna asked surprised. "She could be anywhere."

Chakotay shook his head. "I kept an eye on her to make sure she was safe. She headed for the Presidio."

B'Elanna sighed with relief. "She went to Voyager."

* * *

After a quick call to Owen, B'Elanna found herself materializing on the bridge of Voyager. "Computer, how many people are currently aboard Voyager?"

"There are seven people aboard Voyager."

She walked towards the turbolift. "Discounting the five man security team stationed here, who are the other two people on board?"

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres."

"What is Admiral Janeway's location?"

"Admiral Janeway is in holodeck two."

"Deck six," B'Elanna called for her destination. "What are you up to, Kathryn?"

Moments later B'Elanna stood outside the holodeck doors. She'd called up the program that was being run, but it wasn't anything she knew. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself in front of the doors and walked inside. She found herself in a room that was longer than it was wide with an oblong table taking up most of the room. There was a desk near the arch and what looked like a sleeping area at the opposite end, but none of that drew B'Elanna's attention.

The room looked like it had been ransacked. Papers and broken glass were littered on the floor all around the desk. A plate of food was scattered across the floor as if it had been flung. A broken chair lay against the wall. The mattress on the bunk had been overturned and pulled halfway off. The table appeared to be the only thing that had survived. And at the end of the table sat Kathryn Janeway with her hands wrapped around her head as though she were trying to hold it together.

The smell of wine in the air was almost overwhelming, and glass from the broken bottle crunched under B'Elanna's boot when she took a step forward. Kathryn's head came up at the sound, and B'Elanna raised her hands in an attempt to placate her. "It's just me."

Janeway immediately straightened and dropped her hands into her lap. "What are you doing here, Torres?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by." She pointedly looked around the room as she made her way closer. "I'd pull up a chair, but there doesn't seem to be any left."

Kathryn leaned back in her chair. "Chakotay sent you didn't he?"

"He was worried," B'Elanna said simply and parked a hip on the table.

"He probably should be." Kathryn gave a small humorless laugh and wiped at her face with her hand.

"Kahless…your hand!" B'Elanna got off the table and took Kathryn's hand before she could hide it again. The knuckles were bloodied and bruised. B'Elanna reached for her other hand to find it bruised as well with a nasty cut between the first and second knuckle. "I guess you disengaged the safety protocols."

Kathryn didn't answer and pulled her hands back to her lap. Neither of them said anything as B'Elanna called for the arch and replicated a dermal regenerator. She knew exactly what'd happened; she'd punched more than a few walls in her lifetime.

"So you want to tell me why you felt the need to redecorate?" B'Elanna asked as she returned with the instrument and began to run it over one of Kathryn's hands.

"It's nothing."

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" She reached her palm out and waited for Kathryn to give her the other hand. Once she began healing it, she tried again. "Let's try another question then. Where are we?"

Janeway pulled her hand away and stood up. She began pacing behind the chair. B'Elanna set the regenerator down on the table and folded her hands in her lap. After several minutes of silence with just her captain walking around the room, B'Elanna spoke up. "You know, the walls of this room look a lot like that room we were held in."

Janeway stopped and stared at her.

"If I were to guess, I'd say this was probably part of the same building," B'Elanna continued. "maybe a part I didn't see."

She watched her friend closely as she spoke trying to gauge her reaction. Kathryn barely nodded in answer to the implied question.

"Okay," B'Elanna said, feeling much more uncomfortable than she had a moment earlier. "What happened today, Kathryn?"

Janeway's eyes flashed a warning at B'Elanna, but she ignored it.

"Something was different today when Chakotay touched you. What was it?"

The older woman turned her back to B'Elanna, her fists clenching at her sides.

B'Elanna pushed on recalling something Chakotay had said and putting it together with the bruising she'd seen. "Is it because he grabbed your wrists?"

Janeway turned back to her, a mixture of fear and fury on her face. "How do you know about that?"

"Know about what, Kathryn? What do I know?" B'Elanna instinctively braced herself for a maelstrom, and for a few moments she thought she would end up tossed like the rest of the contents of the room.

Then the storm that was Kathryn Janeway seemed to blow itself out as she once again turned away from B'Elanna. One hand was on her hip with the other one up near her face. When she finally spoke her voice was directed to the walls and not B'Elanna.

"_He_ held me down by my wrists."

B'Elanna held her breath understanding that's exactly what she had seen when Kathryn had been going through her hallucination. When Chakotay had told her about what happened she'd considered the wrist holding may have been the trigger, but she'd had no indication about the dam that was about to be released. It was almost like Kathryn had forgotten she was in the room.

"They came in the room and were on me in seconds. They grabbed me by the throat and threw me on the table. My head hit the wood so hard I was dazed. I barely felt them tugging at my boots. My pants." Her voice was monotone. "They wrenched my arms up above my head, and I felt cold air hit my chest. I still had my jacket on, but it was laid open. I felt so _exposed_."

"I tried so hard to get free I felt like the muscles in my arms were tearing, but Camet had a grip on my wrists that was like steel. He held me down like it was nothing." Kathryn was quiet for a moment and her hands dropped back to her sides. "Toreth was brutal. Biting and clawing at me. And then he was…I felt like he was ripping me apart, but at least I was able to focus on the pain. I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to look at their faces leering over me. It was over relatively quickly, and I just felt limp. I'd done everything I could, but it hadn't been enough. I couldn't get away. I couldn't move, but that vice grip on my wrists never let up."

B'Elanna schooled her features as best she could when Janeway slowly turned around to face her. Kathryn's eyes were completely dry.

"And you know, I thought it was over. I was so _relieved_ that it was over, and I had survived. It hurt so much, but I was relieved. Partek had even brought out a dermal regenerator and a sonic cleanser." Kathryn closed her eyes briefly. "I didn't want him touching me, but he actually healed some of the more painful areas. And I was thankful."

She practically spit the last word out of her mouth as though it were ash. B'Elanna watched as Janeway slowly walked around the table now as she talked.

"Then he used the handheld sonic cleanser on me, which just added to my mortification, but I figured I'd already endured worse. I should be _thankful_."

Janeway clenched her teeth together so hard B'Elanna could see the muscle in her captain's cheek. The sonic cleanser explained why the only Romulan DNA that they found had been in the bite mark on Kathryn's shoulder and no where else. Tom had told B'Elanna the reason his dad had asked specifically about Camet committing the assault was because they'd found Cardassian DNA when they'd examined Kathryn. B'Elanna had never imagined the actual truth.

Kathryn took a shuddering breath, and B'Elanna felt the pressure in her own chest build as she again waited silently for her friend.

"I couldn't stand to keep my eyes open with Camet's face so close to mine. His breath smelled like wine and every time he breathed that scent washed over me. I heard Partek turn off the sonic cleanser and walk away. I didn't hear him come back, but then his hands were on me. He was pushing my knees apart, and then I felt his mouth…on me." She swallowed hard and B'Elanna saw a tear streak down the side of her face. "His hands were pushing on my thighs forcing them further apart, and I could feel his hot breath on me. Camet was still holding onto my wrists, and I tried so hard to get away I dislocated my shoulder. They laughed about it."

For the first time since she started talking Kathryn looked straight at B'Elanna. Her gaze was imploring B'Elanna to understand what she was saying. "He took his time. He made me _feel_ what he was doing."

"Oh, Kathryn." B'Elanna didn't even try to hide the tears that were rolling down her face now.

"My body reacted to what he was doing, and I _felt_ it. And they knew. Camet could see it in my eyes as clearly as Partek felt it when he pushed into me." Kathryn was choking on her words as she spoke. "Camet even commented that it seemed like I was _enjoying_ myself."

B'Elanna felt nauseous, but Kathryn continued.

"And then tonight when Chakotay touched me, all I could see was Camet's face. Taunting me. All the details fell into place. Everything that I'd blocked out. I knew when I woke up in the hospital that I had been…I knew what had happened. I knew that I'd been in this room, and I remembered all three of them had been in here with me. But I couldn't remember the details." She was breathing hard and tears were rolling down her face. "But then Chakotay's hands were on me. Holding my wrists. And I could feel everything all over again. I remembered_ everything_."

B'Elanna was using the table for support. No one had been surprised when Kathryn hadn't remembered all of the details. People usually didn't. It was a self defense mechanism. The Doc had warned Chakotay that she might suffer from flashbacks, but no one had truly understood the level of depravity that had actually taken place. No wonder Chakotay was unhappy with the counselor not requiring her to continue therapy. He knew Kathryn better than anyone, and if her nightmares were anything like her hallucinations had been…

"You don't have to stay, B'Elanna." Kathryn said tiredly. She sat down in the chair again, looking utterly exhausted. "I wouldn't want to know me either right now."

B'Elanna realized she'd been silent for too long. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't think I do." B'Elanna was even more worried now. "I need you to be very clear."

"What kind of a sick person am I to _enjoy_ being…" she couldn't finish the question.

"Kathryn, is that what you think?" B'Elanna couldn't believe what she was hearing and yet she knew Kathryn believed every word she was saying. "You didn't enjoy it! You were trying so hard to fight back you pulled your arm out of the socket. A person doesn't injure themselves by trying to get away from something they enjoy. What happened was not your choice."

"But my body responded to what he was doing….something in me made the choice."

"Yes, your body responded. It did what it was supposed to do. Kathryn, I'm no counselor so I'm probably saying this all wrong, but think about it. Your adrenalin had to have been through the roof. And you were being subjected to stimulus against your will." B'Elanna crouched down by her side and took her hand. "You're a scientist. What your body did was a completely involuntary biological response. You know this stuff. You did not enjoy this nor did you want it to happen."

Kathryn bit her lip and put her head back against the chair. "I really want to believe that, but…"

"But, what?"

She sniffed. "It's a lot easier to say the words than it is to believe them."

"Then we'll just have to keep saying them until you do believe," B'Elanna said. Her legs were starting to shake from her crouched position, and she slowly forced herself to stand back up without letting go of Kathryn's hand. "and you've got to see a counselor."

Janeway made a face. "I didn't like that counselor."

"Of course, you didn't. You're a Captain." B'Elanna tried for a smile. "We will just have to find one that you do like."

"We?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes. We. As long as you'll let me help you, Kathryn. And probably even after you don't want me to help you." B'Elanna squeezed her hand. "And Chakotay."

Kathryn's face drained of what little color it had gained back. "Oh God, he has no idea."

B'Elanna leaned against the table again giving Kathryn time. "He loves you, Kathryn. He just wants to be there for you and help you."

"But how can he? He doesn't know and once he does…he won't want…"

"It won't matter to him."

"But what do I tell him?"

"The truth," B'Elanna said and then clarified her answer. "when you're ready. And you only tell him what you're comfortable telling him. Okay?"

Kathryn nodded but still seemed shaky.

"You aren't alone in this, Kathryn. You have people in your life that love and care for you and want nothing but the best for you." B'Elanna hugged her and kissed her on top of the head like she would Miral. "Now, help me get home before I fall over."

That got her up. Janeway was on her feet with her arm around B'Elanna's waist in the blink of an eye. "Are you even supposed to be out of bed?"

B'Elanna smiled as Janeway called for a beam out.

* * *

**7 months later**

Camet sat at his makeshift desk in the corner of his room. His quarters were lacking in what he felt was suitable attributes, but their current base was not much more than a hole in the wall. He'd been extremely disappointed when he'd received the news that not only had the mongrel survived but so had Janeway. He should've insisted they go back when that bitch had destroyed the cameras.

But they'd had to find a new place to operate from as soon as they'd heard the news that the women had survived. The human that had taken the name of Daveek during Janeway's stay had left their little group shortly thereafter, but Camet's protégé, Partek, had stayed by his side.

Camet had already decided on a new course of action to take against Janeway and Paris. He had no intentions of going to his grave with this bit of business left undone. Another chance at Janeway had been the deciding factor in Toreth's decision to stay with their little group, and Camet knew exactly what was on the Romulan's mind.

Camet's new scheme was much more straightforward. After all, he'd already had his fun with Janeway, now he just wanted her dead. He did hope however that when they caught her in her own home, her Maquis lover would be there. Camet looked forward to making Janeway watch him die first.

And as for Paris, he'd decided he wouldn't go after the mongrel this time, but perhaps the son. Or even the granddaughter. Owen Paris was old and it would hurt him more to lose the people he loved rather than lose his own life.

Camet stretched and looked at his chronometer. He too was getting old, and he could feel it in his bones. He switched off the light for his desk and prepared for bed. He glanced at his door when he heard a noise from the other room. Toreth and Partek were usually quiet by this hour of the night. He dismissed it and lay down on his bunk. He had just closed his eyes when he heard another noise. Opening his eyes, he saw three dark figures standing over him. Before he could do anything, the one in the center clamped a strong hand over his mouth while the other figures trapped him on the bunk.

The last words Camet heard before he departed this life were the whispered words in his ear.

"Admiral Paris sends his regards."

* * *

B'Elanna was laughing as she entered the kitchen carrying an empty tray. She set it down on the counter and noticed the message light was blinking on the comm. channel. It was the holidays; it was probably some family member of Tom's calling to wish them Merry Christmas. She activated the message.

It was addressed for her eyes only, and it was a text message from Owen. It contained only two words: It's done.

B'Elanna immediately deleted the message, and then erased it from the archives. She continued to stand and stare at the blank screen until the sound of husky laughter from the living room brought her back to the present. She peeked around the corner into the living room and watched as Tom told some grandiose story. She could tell by his hand gestures that no one in the room was taking him seriously.

Looking around the room, her heart was filled with a happiness and contentment she never thought she'd have. There was a Christmas tree in the corner next to a roaring fire in the fireplace, and almost all of the people she cared about most in her life were scattered around her living room. Harry, holding a sleeping Miral, sat next to Libby on the floor propped up on pillows while she chatted with Ayala. Seven and the Doctor stood near the back door having a conversation that looked like it was mostly the Doctor talking and Seven listening. Tom sat on the love seat across from the couch where Kathryn was sitting snuggled up against Chakotay. Her husky laugh echoed through the room again as Tom swore that he was telling the truth.

B'Elanna was so incredibly proud of how far Kathryn had come. It had taken four different tries before they finally found a counselor Kathryn was comfortable with. Neala, a civilian, had a father that had been an admiral. She knew her way around Starfleet, but she never joined the ranks. Unlike all the Starfleet counselors, she didn't feel any need to defer to rank and wasn't at all intimidated by Kathryn's glare. B'Elanna had laughed out loud when Kathryn tried using her glare to get around a question she didn't want to answer, and Neala rolled her eyes. She eventually coerced Kathryn into answering by taking away her coffee during her sessions until she confronted the issue.

B'Elanna had stuck by Kathryn's side and even attended the first couple of sessions with her, but after awhile her presence was no longer needed. She found out later that Kathryn had eventually become comfortable enough to have Chakotay attend several sessions with her. As far as she knew, Kathryn was only seeing Neala twice a month now.

Kathryn was back to work teaching at the academy, but she wasn't completely recovered. Chakotay had received a few more bruises over the following months, but the nightmares were fewer and far between now. She'd also had to give up wine because the smell of it made her nauseous. Family and friends knew better than to come up behind her as Owen had been the unlucky recipient of an elbow to the nose one day when he'd touched her unexpectedly on the shoulder. Kathryn had been mortified, but Owen had laughed it off as a training exercise. B'Elanna had no idea how comfortable Kathryn had gotten with other physical contact, but she'd noticed that Chakotay's things no longer appeared to be in the guest bedroom at Kathryn's house although she knew he still lived there.

"B'Elanna, you okay?"

She realized everyone was looking at her, and she wondered how long she'd been standing there. She smiled and saw the worry leave Tom's face as he motioned for her to sit with him. She couldn't help but laugh as Kathryn looked at her skeptically. They really had come to learn a lot about each other in the past year and could easily read each other's faces. She knew as soon as Kathryn got the chance she'd be pulling her aside to ask her what she had been thinking about. B'Elanna considered the message she had received from Owen. One day she'd share it with Kathryn, but not today.

Today was for celebrating.


End file.
